The Things You Do
by cherry619
Summary: With Dean's deal winding down Sam and Dean seem to be dwindling apart all for different causes but on there last hunt the wrong words slip out which causes Dean to see Sam or should I say Sammy in a new light. De-aged fic set in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Well this is my attempt at a de-aged fic. I was very concerned about trying it out due to my lack of knowledge on little kids. I was the youngest so I have no little siblings to base off of though my main knowledge for this is inspired by my nephew who is 1. I know I have another story out but I'm just testing the waters with this. Ya dig? Thanx Charity Oh yeah **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!**

* * *

The road was winding as the rain just continued to increase in its intensity. Each drop made was sending pulsing pain through Dean's skull. It was getting harder and harder to see as night went on and he was desperate for some relief. Anything. A reprieve from the rain, his headache, his impending deal, and Sam.

It just wasn't a great night for him. Like many nights, it sucked and that doesn't even account for the freakin' trickster! The damn thing was a pain in his ass as soon as they started the hunt for it.

The games, tricks and not so eloquent reminders of his deal coming due all added up to one big headache.

His head pulsed with pain as the rain pounded down on the roof. Dean just wanted to get a motel and crash for the night.

He looked over to his silent companion and had to stifle a grimace. Sam was covered in blood form head to toe. Thankfully not his own but that still doesn't make it ok. Sam was angered and he got that but the way he killed the trickster was…_brutal_. It just wasn't like Sam and Dean was starting to worry Sam was going off the deep end lately.

His insomnia, his clinginess, his always-angry attitude. It just was stressing Dean on all kinds of levels because inadvertently he made Sam this way. Even though he do it again in a heartbeat, he still made Sam into a cold and ruthless hunter. Something he tried so hard to prevent throughout his life.

Now Sam has no willingness to return to his life that once was, he already stated frequent times that he is a changed man. Dean believes him whole heartedly.

Dean sighed as the rain pounded heavier. The hunt wasn't easy and Dean lost all his patience rather quickly with the damn trickster. Hell tricksters in general! A werewolf could claw him; he can get a criminal record from a shape shifter he could even be choked to death by a homicidal ghost. However, he never _ever _could or would _ever _stand a trickster. They were the most annoying ass things on the planet and Dean wished he could eradicate them all. It would be so much easier. Life would be easier.

Nevertheless, his life was winding down. Just six months. Six months is all he has left. He had to try to kill as many evil sonsabitches as he could and somehow say goodbye to Sam. He always gave Sam hope and encouragement when searching for ways to break his big brother out of the deal. Dean really doesn't have much hope but if he expressed hope to Sam and made him happy. He would be hopeful from here on out.

Sighing again, for what seemed like the thousandth time he pushed harder on the accelerator hoping to find a motel soon.

* * *

About 2 hours later Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Meadow Sweet hotel. Dean rolled his eyes at the name. _Hotel owners really need new names. _

The sky was completely darkening as no stars or the moon for that matter could be seen. The only thing Dean could see was the small light coming from what he knew was the front desk. The rain still pounded relentlessly and Dean groaned at the fact that he was fixin' to get sopping wet soon. Dean turned to his brother poised to wake him up to do it instead, but his hand froze as he saw how peaceful Sam was sleeping. Sam and sleeping are becoming two words that would never be put together. Sam just couldn't sleep anymore. His brain was programmed on save Dean mode and Dean was quite frankly sick of it.

The constant typing is only one of the reasons. It kept Dean up to all hours of the night with the way the _click, click, click_ each key made. But if Dean had to admit it that wasn't really what was bothering him.

His brother rarely ate, he never slept and he was starting to look like the living dead. His face was pale with dark smudges under his eyes and Dean could tell that Sam was losing weight with the way he always had to pull his belt tighter. It infuriated him but more than that, it downright scared him.

He only had six months with Sam and Sam was wasting away. Dean was beginning to think that Sam might die before he even does and that's just not acceptable. He won't watch Sam die again. He'll be literally damned before that happens. He can't lose Sam again. He just can't.

Sighing Dean decided to let Sam get as much sleep as he could. His brother was becoming a member of the walking dead and Dean feared his brother might eventually collapse from lack of sleep.

Quickly flinging open the door, he ran all the way from the car to the desk literally praying that the motel was really as sweet as it claimed to be.

* * *

Sam groaned as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. His muscles ached with a deep throb due to how long they've been cramped up in the car. The need to just stretch out his long limbs was taxing on his brain.

Blinking open bleary eyes, he noticed that the car stopped. Not much else could be seen due to how dark it was outside but Sam surely heard the rain. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to the driver's seat for his brother but he wasn't there.

Frowning Sam sat up straighter trying to glare through the darkness. He could see a faint light in the distance but that was all.

Why the hell did he fall asleep for anywhere? He had to find his laptop to do more research. He swore to himself this morning he would start looking up on a possible lead he found. Certainly sleeping can wait. He actually wondered how long he was asleep. Since he rarely slept at all now a days.

The deep throbbing need to find a way to save Dean was encompassing his entire being. It was as if he was programmed to repeat day after day. The same routine night after night and somehow sleeping got lost in that program, as did eating.

Sam only ate when his hunger pains couldn't be ignored. Even when he did satisfy his hunger he rarely ate much except maybe an apple or some kind of fruit here of there. Since Dean wasn't questioning it, Sam just didn't care. It was almost a sad tragic till death do us part circumstance.

If Dean goes, Sam will too. He's just setting himself up for the ultimate letdown. Getting ready to stop breathing at any minute should his researching skills fail.

Sam sighed he really didn't want to think about this. Even though Dean's _possible,_ death was always on his mind Sam just wanted some relief from the constant pressure and pain that that particular thought held.

Letting his head thump weakly onto the seat Sam settled down deeper just waiting for Dean to come back and tell him what to do. Cause God knows he was surely lost in more ways than one.

* * *

Dean shook off the residual rain, as his leather jacket seemed to stave off the worst. The man behind the desk looked perturbed and slightly irritated. Dean followed the man's gaze and looked down at his feet. There was a growing puddle there mixed in with mud. He winced as he did his best not to get anymore on the oddly white carpet.

The man stared him straight in the eye almost as if solidifying a threat. Dean rolled his eyes at the fierce stare down.

"One room, two singles please." Dean said with a strained smile trying to at least put off that he was in a good mood but his weariness and headache just wasn't up to it.

The man seemed to leer at him as his frown turned into a big ass grin. Dean instantly cringed back and wondered if he should grab Sam and haul ass.

"Well," The man said in a way to cheery voice. "I sure can't help ya we only got our honey moon suites left. All the townsfolk have stopped for the night due to this storm."

Dean sighed a deep sigh. _Great. _They had to share a bed but hey, Sam didn't even sleep at night so that had to be a plus. _Yeah, right. _

The man was probably expecting him to decline but Dean was too tired and Sam was definitely too tired by all accounts. They needed some sleep for the night. "I'll take it. Do you take MasterCard?"

The man blinked as if surprised but obliged by giving him a grunt for a response.

* * *

Trudging back to the car he hurriedly opened and closed the door. Looking over to the other side Dean was surprised to find Sam starting straight up at the ceiling with blood shot eyes.

Dean winced. Sam was becoming attuned to knowing when it was night even when he was sleeping. "Sam we got us a room." Dean offered not really caring to wait for Sam since he was dead beat tired.

He grabbed the duffels from the backseat and flung open the door again to get into there newest room.

Sam shifted his head just in time to see Dean leave. Sighing he unwound himself from the car and seemed to stand still mesmerized by the storm and cold.

"Come on doofus before you catch a cold!" Dean yelled from the doorway.

Sam seemed to blink at that and suddenly realized he was standing out in the freezing rain. Shaking his head, he trudged into the motel room closing the door behind him.

Getting inside he shook his head like a wet dog would sending water droplets everywhere. Seeing Dean nowhere in sight he figured his brother was already in the shower. Sam shrugged noncommittally it was a normal routine now.

Sam immediately went toward his duffle and pulled out what he's been longing for. His laptop.

Setting the thing on the small table in the room, he immediately booted it up. Not even noticing that he was still in wet clothes. It's become such a habit now that Sam's just used to the routine of finding a motel, Dean taking a shower, Dean doing whatever he does at night, Sam researching all night, Dean sleeping.

It was an easy routine to follow but as the days dragged on to weeks, Sam began to beg for something else. What once felt like a hope-filled atmosphere where he searched and searched for leads was now like a chamber.

Nothing was coming together and nothing was turning out in his favor. Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face and stared at the dull blue screen trying to find answers.

* * *

Dean stood under the pulsating water letting it cascade over his sore muscles. He certainly needed a release and Dean was thrilled that at least the Meadow Sweet Hotel had sweet ass showers.

His head was picking up in its pounding and he groaned for some relief. If he didn't get any relief soon his head would explode.

Shutting off the shower at least being nice to save Sam some hot water he quickly grabbed the towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist.

Picking up his boxers and t-shirt, he made quick work of drying off and clothing himself before brushing his teeth for the night.

Trudging out of the bathroom, he immediately went to bed.

Leaning over to flick off the lamp, he settled deeper into the mattress.

Not even five seconds later, he heard the incessant clicking. Laying there for the time being he listened to the sounds in the room. Other than the clicking, he heard occasional sighs. A tall tell sign that what ever Sam was finding it sure wasn't helping him.

Dean wondered how long it's been since Sam actually slept in a bed or actually ate all three meals. Has it really been that long already? Or has he just turned a blind eye toward his brother and completely ignored his plight? Dean really didn't like either of the options.

Sighing Dean figured if he were going to make any of this screwed up mess right he would have to start with taking care of Sam again.

Sitting up Dean peered through the darkness at his brother's face. His face was illuminated by the hue of the laptop making his skin appear grayish. Dean cringed.

"Dude don't you think it's time for a break from that?"

Typing. Clicking. Sighing.

"Sam? Are you listening to me?" Dean questioned trying to see if his brother would answer.

Not getting an answer Dean threw the blankets off himself and turned on the lamp. Striding over to the table, he laid his hand on Sam's shoulder and cringed back.

"Sam! You're still in your wet clothes?" Dean said incredulously as Sam just continued to type away. Now that he's close, he could see the fine tremor in his brother's form and muted mumbling he couldn't hear before.

"Cant take break. No. No. Must save Dean. Have to save Dean. Dean save me all the time why can't I return the favor."

Dean only watched in horror. The mutterings of a man completely losing his sanity. "All right sasquath I think it's time to take a break for the night." Dean moved Sam's hands from the keys and began to lift him up out of the chair.

"No!" Sam cried suddenly as if brought back to the real world. "Have to- I need too-"

"The only thing you need is sleep." Dean grunted as he guided Sam's form over to the bed.

"But-"

Pushing Sam down all the way Dean slowed his movements as he grasped Sam's chin. "But nothing Sam." Dean said softly. "You've been running yourself ragged and I can't stand by and watch you self-destruct. We'll talk more in the morning but all you need to do is sleep. Close your eyes and relax Sammy."

Sam looked confused and suspicious but otherwise obeyed. And as if his body finally realized that he desperately needed the sleep it completely shut down and Sam's full weight sagged into the mattress.

Dean sighed in relief as he huffed out an incredulous laugh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he slowly went to his side of the bed then froze.

Sam was still in his wet clothes. Well shit.

Bending down Dean began untying Sam's wet shoes having to plop them off and pull off his nasty socks.

Cursing under his breath, he began unsnapping Sam's jeans to get the soggy things off. Thankfully, they weren't that drenched and came off easily. Throwing them down with a wet slap he went to work on Sam's jacket and shirt thankful Sam didn't wear to many layers tonight.

Pulling Sam's limp body up to lean against him he quickly pulled off the jacket and shirt before it could seep in and wet his own shirt. Throwing them down with the jeans he re positioned Sam's head on the pillow and covered him up to his chin.

Grumbling all the way to bed, he snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes.

Not even five seconds later Sam's hand came flying to hit his face. Blinking open his eyes Dean grunted again. Oh yeah what a fun joyous night this would be.

* * *

Dean slowly became aware of two things this morning.

Number 1 he was never getting a room without curtains again. Number 2 Sam was totally cuddling with him.

Blinking open his weary eyes Dean laid there for the time being too lazy and tired to get up.

Laying there, he then froze. Yeah Sam was cuddling with him but last time he checked Sam was 6'4 and weighed clear over 200 pounds the body that was currently snuggled firmly against his side was a lot tinier and lighter.

Peering down at the lump next to him Dean stifled a shriek at what he found.

A little kid in the bed.

Was this some sick joke that Sam played on him because it sure as hell wasn't funny.

Flinging the covers off the little body he stared in amazement at the little form of what could only be a two year old shivering in the cold air in his too big of clothes.

Furrowing his brow, he peered a little more closely at the lump and almost shrieked again at his find.

The little lump was indeed Sam at the age of two and Dean realized in that second that he's successfully been screwed by a trickster again.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my attempt at a de-aging fic that was requested by maxandkiz. I've been working on this one chapter for ages and hope its ok. If not just, drop a line and say so. So should I trash it or leave it? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Well I'm glad with the support so far and I'll hope you'll stick with me on this even though I have no clue what I'm doing lol. Like I said before that every thing will be revealed at its right time and don't rush things! I will soon reveal what there hunt for the trickster was like later on in chapters. Patience young sky walker. Patience. Lol. Thanx Charity. **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!**

* * *

Dean had to slow down his erratic breathing as he tried not to frighten Sam in any way. He didn't know if the trickster de-aged Sam's mind as well. It would be outlandish but he's not exactly on the tricksters top five either. How could he have let this happen? How did the trickster even come up with the idea of Sam being two again?

Dean tried to rack his brain for an answer but was coming up blank. How in the hell is he suppose to change Sam back? Or better yet, how is he supposed to take care of a two year old! Of course he's taken care of Sammy before but it's different now. Demons are roaming the streets trying to eradicate there asses, Ruby's always prone to pop in and say hi. Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his sleep mussed hair.

_Better get this over with. _Leaning over Sam he hesitated before he settled his hand on Sam's bony shoulder and began to shake him gently. "Sammy? Come on Sammy you gotta wake up." Dean smiled when Sam's tiny eyes fluttered open and his fists automatically came up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well good morning sunshine." Dean smiled but he immediately recognized the terror in Sam's eyes as his pupils grew to an enormous size. Fearing that Sammy would start screaming and disturb the neighbors Dean tried his best to calm him down before he could.

"Sammy! Sam, listen its ok. Your ok it's Dean ok just let me explain." Dean pleaded but Sam was having none of it. Tears immediately spilled from his eyes as he batted his small hand uselessly against the man hovering over him.

"Who you? Get way. No! De-" Sammy cried as his sentences became garbled and unintelligible.

Dean froze and tried to think of a way to show that he was Dean. He remembered how smart his brother was at a young age. He had to be careful what he said. "Listen to me, I am Dean just let me explain Sammy ok?" He cooed and used his free hand to gently card his fingers through Sammy's curly hair.

Sam stilled as he contemplated what this man was saying. The hand running through his hair was soothing and calmed him down more than he care to admit. "Otay."

Dean smiled. "Listen uh…" Dean tried to rack his brain for a legitimate answer. Sammy didn't know about hunting now so outright telling him of the trickster was out of the question but Sammy did have a very gullible quality about him. "Do you remember the story I read to you about the dragons and all the knights?"

Sam furrowed his brow then a big grin immediately split his face. "Ya, Deanie read me story all ta time."

Dean smiled at his brother's broken sentence. He remembered how hard he tried to get Sammy to say sentences correctly but Sam just wouldn't budge. His dad just said to give him time and enjoy the time that Sammy still couldn't talk right. Dean didn't understand back then but he soon learned his lesson.

When Sammy hit three he started talking non stop about anything he could. "Good, do you remember about all the witches and stuff in the story?"

"Yea they's mean and not nice." Sam said suddenly.

Dean didn't correct him on the fact that being mean and not nice meant the same thing but he continued. "So you know that those witches cast spells right and in the story it turned the little boy into a frog."

"Froggies."

"Yep froggies. You see the witch cast a spell on me when I was reading you the story and she turned me into a grown up like…" Dean hesitated not sure if he should mention there dad.

Sam's eyes grew wide with a spark of awe to them. "Lik Daddy?"

"Yeah like daddy. That's why I'm so big and you're still small." Dean said while his hand tickled Sammy's little belly.

Sammy giggled but stilled almost as if in anticipation. "Deanie?"

Dean sighed thanking any one in sight that his brother was so gullible. "It's Deanie."

Sam smiled as he launched himself off the bed into his brothers waiting arms.

Dean not expecting this tried to compensate for the new body that was suddenly cradled in his lap.

"Sammy fix Deanie." Sam muttered under his breath all the while he gripped Dean's sleep shirt.

"I know you will." Dean muttered returning the embrace. Even at two Sam still had the overwhelming desire to help Dean whether he's in a deal with the devil or changed by a witch.

"Deanie?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah squirt?"

"Why's Sammy nakey?" Sam questioned as he motioned to his bare skin.

Dean laughed while he scooped Sam up to set him on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry I'll get you some clothes."

"So we go shop?" Sam asked with a smile. Happy that he would get to go somewhere.

"Yep." Dean said with a groan. He hated shopping absolutely loathed it. But he couldn't let Sam run around butt naked and he couldn't let Sam ride in the Impala without a car seat.

How the hell did he even come to this? He was planning on going to the store to buy clothes and a car seat for his suddenly two year old brother. Dean just shook his head at the idea of it all.

"Sammy go potty?" Sam asked again as he hopped off the bed already heading for that direction.

"Of course Sammy." Then Dean froze not remembering if Sammy was potty trained already. With all the moving around they did Sammy got potty trained later than normal. "Sammy!" Dean shouted as he turned around to find Sam wobbling to the door. Could Sam even walk then? He had to of. Dean at least taught Sam to walk by then. Didn't he?

"You know how to go potty by yourself right?"

Sam beamed as he nodded his head vigorously. "You's teach me."

Dean blew out a sigh of relief. "Yep I sure did." Dean thanked his younger self quietly and searched through his duffle bag for something at least decent to put over Sam's body till they went to the store.

Sam was extremely small as a child. It was always a hassle, especially when it came to hand me downs. Dean just passed on his old clothing to Sam but Sammy was way too little for them. It's truly ironic how tiny Sammy was back then but he's practically the green giant now. Dean snickered.

He even ate all his vegetables just like the green giant. Maybe Dean shouldn't have fed so many vegetables to Sam as a baby. Or maybe he should have eaten more so his growth wasn't out shined by his little brother. Or maybe-

Dean stopped his frantic thinking when he heard soft crying. Frowning he made his way to bathroom to see Sammy curled up in a little ball crying on the floor.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean bent down quickly as he scoped the body into his arms.

"Wh'thewhich?Hur'." Sam blurted but all his words were jumbled and confused.

"Huh?" Dean furrowed his brow trying to figure out his brother's frantic message. "You got to speak slower Sammy I can't understand you."

"Why ta witch hurt Deanie? Sammy can't help Deanie when Deanie is one hundred year old." Sam cried.

Dean had to wince at his brother calling him one hundred. When he was two that was the highest number or so he thought it was. So Dean figured that Sammy must think he's pretty old. "Sammy bad things happen sometimes." It was true. No matter how shitty there luck was sometimes it was just wrong place, wrong time scenario.

Sam didn't seem to believe him or even hear what he was saying. He still continuously sobbed and clutched at his shirt. Dean was bewildered.

Sammy even as a young child didn't get this worked up. Unless….

Unless his family was hurt or in danger. Sammy was highly sensitive when he was younger. He didn't like violence or blood at all. Dean tried to shield him from the blood and gore but it wasn't long before Sam had to bare witness to his dad stumbling in with injuries of all sizes even him sometimes.

The striking similarities struck out at him immediately. Though Sam isn't as sensitive as he once was that doesn't mean he's still not sensitive to some subjects. Sam was still sensitive to his family being hurt. Whether that be serious or not. The whole incident with there dad was a clear indicator. Sam refused medical help and held through when Dean and there dad couldn't.

Just like the little Sammy here whose crying his eyes out because of a made up story is the same as a big Sam getting emotional over Dean's impending deal.

Dean had to gulp down guilt at the way he's been treating Sam lately. Telling him to suck it up and deal with it. While quite clearly Sam's been terrified and his adult self just wouldn't show that emotion.

Dean was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed that the crying stopped. Peering down he smiled at the little bundle who had cried himself to sleep.

"You're always cranky when you don't get enough sleep." Dean chuckled as he carried Sam to the bed to sleep for a little longer. Clothing could wait until Sammy was done with his nap.

Now he had to find that trickster and kill the sonofabitch for daring to lay a hand on Sammy.

* * *

Dean wiped his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time. Suppressing a yawn he blinked bleary eyes at the bright screen in front of him.

He gathered as much information on the trickster as he could going so far to find out lore that dated back to B.C era.

Just like before he's come up with didly squat. Sure he knew that tricksters were demi-Gods that usually had a wicked sense of humor. But he's found nothing to suggest how to get them to reverse a spell they already set. He's came up with two options.

Either kill it and hope that the spell was reversed or start demanding.

Both were pretty shitty options and weren't really guaranteed to work. For all he knew he could demand him to change Sam back and the trickster either doesn't listen or does something else. If he kills him the spell could stay intact and Sam could be two forever.

Dean couldn't live with that. Especially when he only has 6 months to live and Sammy would only be a mere three before he died. That was definitely not an option.

Turning his eyes to the bed he offered a weak smile at Sam fast asleep. He just hoped that Sam's curious nature didn't get the best of him and he started to ask questions. Dean didn't think he could handle it.

Like where's dad or where's the story book.

They threw that old thing out ages ago and Dean really wasn't coming up with legitimate answers to those questions.

Dean had to sigh as he thought back to the hunt and tried to rack his brain for how the trickster even decided to turn Sam into Sammy. Or better yet how did the damn thing survive? Dean watched as Sam speared in right in the heart with a wooden stake.

The blood that was spattered all over Sam skin bore witness to that.

Shaking his head Dean went back to searching. He had to find an answer. Not finding one just isn't allowed.

_Dean shut the truck as he hefted up his bag higher on his shoulder. _

_He had to keep his cool on this hunt. Last one they did turned out disastrous with both of them taking a pretty good beating. _

"_Come on Sam we have to hike out there before it turns dark." Dean's gruff voice shouted as he went ahead figuring his brother would follow. _

"_Dean."_

_Dean froze not liking the tone of his little brother. It was that same tone that always started before Sam and there dad fought. The same tone that held an air of question to it. Hadn't Sam learned his lesson the first time that questioning his elders just turned out bad in the end? "Yes?" Dean said through pursued lips not even attempting to turn around._

"_I think that something's wrong with this one. I mean this isn't really a low level trickster like the last one we encountered." Sam stated mater of factly. _

_Dean turned around quickly as he dropped his bag. "Listen Sam I checked this out. You checked this out and we both concluded it's a trickster. Botta-bang-botta-boom we kill it no questions ask."_

_Sam pursued his lips as anger rose up to shine out his eyes. "We __**would have **__learned more if you didn't insist we hurry up." Sam accused._

_Dean stared incredulously at his brother like he had two heads. "Me? What are you two? I get that your feeling indifferent but this hunt would have gone over smoothly if you just listened for once in your life! I mean Jesus Christ Sam you haven't listened to one order since you were born. And now you're standing there telling me that I'm the cause of this?"_

_Sam's anger died down a little being replaced by hurt. Dean almost felt guilty but his attitude lately just didn't seem to care. Ignoring his comments and any refute Sam might have he hefted his bag up again and turned around. "Let's just get started. Huh?"_

_He heard a quiet ok and that was enough for him as they started to hike into the treacherous forest. _

* * *

**So a little bit of the hunt is revealed. Don't worry more will be revealed due time and Sammy won't be naked very long lol. The story may appear to be moving slow but I'm building up for it's climax and it's pace will pick up next chapter. I'm working on my other story as well but I decided to get this chapter out first. Hope your liking it and little Sammy. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I'm so happy I decided to start this story because I think it's helping me advance as a writer and help me open up to different aspects of my skills. Enough about that what I want you to answer is what things should Dean and Sammy do while he is two. I'll give ya three choices **A) **Play hide and seek at Bobby's salvage yard. **B) **Go to the park **C) **Dean teaches little Sammy how to swim while forcing a grumpy Bobby to come and go in the pool If you want a specific one just add it in the review and also **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!** Thanx Charity

* * *

10 minutes into his strenuous searching Dean finally broke down and called Bobby. It was seriously a low blow for him because admitting that he couldn't help Sam was like saying he couldn't rebuild the impala when his baby was in shambles. It was just a serious dent in his big brother role that Dean wasn't willing to admit to even if it was true.

In reality he couldn't help Sam because lately he and Sam have become polar opposites. Always arguing, always mad and always on opposite ends of the planet when it came to certain matters.

He just didn't know Sam anymore and that was just…_wrong_. He's known Sam better than Sam knew himself. Knew when baby Sammy was hungry or wet before he even cried. Or knew when Sammy did something wrong even when he tried to hide the fact that he accidentally broke a window.

Knew when Sam was sad, angry, moody, pissy, happy, grief-stricken even depressed. Dean's known all of Sam's moods before the kid even knew it. Now…

Dean wasn't so sure he could catalogue what mood Sam was in. Lately it seems like Sam's been in his irritable moods but Dean isn't so sure anymore.

The little bundle still asleep bore testament to that. What a big Sam couldn't express was clearly written across little Sammy's face. Pure fear. Terrified. A helpless needing.

Dean was just baffled at it all. When was Sam scared? Even though Sam often brushed off any attempt to talk about the deal and anything pertaining to it Sam hadn't shown any weakness. Had he?

Did Dean just not know his brother that well any more? It was a saddening thought.

Scrubbing a hand over his face Dean contemplated what to do next. He still had to go shopping sometime soon but Dean didn't have the heart to wake Sammy up. Dean figured that sleepless night after sleepless night for big Sam was affecting Sam's new little body which couldn't handle exhaustion and insomnia as well as the big one could.

Dean even cringed at the thought. Insomnia? Exhaustion? Sure the signs were there but it just was easy to ignore. Or so it used to be_. _Now that the details of Sam's life are laid out so plainly Dean can't figure out how he's ignored them for so long.

Shaking his head he let the soft breathing from Sammy soothe him into a more peaceful mood than what he's been in lately.

First and foremost he had to by Sam some clothes. He couldn't let the little guy run around butt naked. The last thing he needed was for CPS to try and take Sam away from him. _Yeah as if. _Second a car seat was in order. Even though he's been out of practice in looking after a small sized brother he still remembered his father's strict instructions to put Sammy in his car seat and make sure the straps weren't loose. His young mind back then couldn't really comprehend why his dad was so adamant about the damn things when he and his dad sat in regular seats.

He soon learned his lesson just like he learnt his lesson for trying to push Sam into talking. Like there luck couldn't have gotten any worse back then they got into a car accident.

Dean still cringes at the memory. He could hear the sickening sound of steel hitting the guardrail and he could swear he could feel as the car fell into a ditch.

He woke up groggy not really comprehending anything except the hazy voices around him. They stuck out clear as day in his mind.

…_.not seriously hurt…minor contusions to his head and chest._

…_what about Sammy?_

…_.car seat saved his life….deep bruising over the chest area….could have been worse._

Shaking his head once again to clear his thoughts he cursed himself for being drawn into another memory. Sam didn't need him dwindling on the past he needed Dean to focus on the present and how the hell he's going to fix Sammy.

Sighing Dean figured he should start packing since they had a long ass trip ahead of them. Dean really didn't want to go to Bobby's but he didn't want to get chewed out later on for not going. He figured he would get an ear full when they arrived since he kept the gist of the problem pretty vague.

All he said was there hunt went to hell and something big happened. After Bobby cursed him six ways from Sunday he agreed to them going to Bobby's to figure it all out. Boy was Bobby going to be surprised.

Dean figured he should have at least mentioned that Sam was now a two year old mind, body and soul. He just didn't feel up to coming to terms with how bad he screwed up. This really took the icing on the cake in all his screw up history. He didn't even know what the hell he did to begin with so that had to be pretty bad.

As he was stuffing his meager belongings into his duffle he was stilled when he heard an earth shattering scream.

* * *

Sammy squirmed on the bed as a cold sweat began to break out over his little body making him shiver.

His eyes rapidly moved under closed lids as flashes and pictures began playing in his head. He had the sudden urge to call out to Deanie but figured if he was asleep then Deanie must be too and he didn't want to wake him cause of his bad dreams.

_Flash….his dad with yellow eyes….flash…his dad grinning down upon something as blood splatters to the floor…flash…the impala getting side lined by a big truck…flash… his dad lying still and cold on a unfamiliar floor as an annoying monotonous beep is heard…flash…someone saying his dad is dead….flash….his dads body covered in flames. _

Sammy tried to pry himself from the horror playing in his head but found he was unable too until whatever bad dream this was played out. He found that he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Where was his daddy? He wanted his daddy to soothe away the nightmare and tell him it wasn't real. He wanted his daddy and he wanted him now! So he did the only thing he could do to get attention. He screamed.

"DADDY!" Sam screamed as he thrashed about on the bed trying to fight against the nightmare.

Suddenly warms arms encased him and he had the sudden clarity that his daddy came to him to make it right but Sammy knew different. Sammy may be learning but he knew the difference between Deanie and his daddy. They talked different, acted different. Expressed themselves differently no matter how alike they were. Now that Sammy had the sudden clarity that this in fact wasn't his daddy he only sobbed harder and he cried for the nightmare to not be real. And he cried for his daddy which was completely foreign to him.

* * *

Dean was suddenly jolted into action by the loud scream. Racing over to the bed that Sam was once sleeping in so soundly he took one long look at Sam's thrashing form as he tried unsuccessfully to battle away an unseen attacker and Dean knew. The picture was a familiar one as sad as it was and Dean knew Sam was caught up in a nightmare. How many of those had big Sam been having lately and Dean just feigned sleep?

Shaking his head he scooped the bundle up and tried his best to soothe him. "Shhhh, its ok Sammy. I'm right here kiddo it was just a bad dream." Dean cooed as he began to rock Sam remembering how much it helped when Sam was a kid.

Instead of soothing him like he planned he only found that Sam was more agitated as he repeatedly tried to mutter something between the hitching sobs. Dean leaned in closer to try and identify Sam's message.

"Daddy. Mewantdaddy. Pease."

Dean froze. What was he supposed to do? How would he tell Sam that dad was…_oh god. _He couldn't. Bile rose up in his throat at the thought. He couldn't shatter a young Sam's psyche. He just had to think of another lie to tell him that somehow infused with his first one.

"It's alright tiger. It was just a nightmare. Deanie's here." Dean said softly as part of him cringed at the childhood name.

As the sobs died down and Sam's frantic movement stilled Dean thought he had fallen back asleep.

"Deanie?" Sammy asked hesitantly his voice husky from all the crying.

"Yeah kiddo?" Dean said just contempt to hold Sam for the time being. Remembering back to the days when he could soothe away nightmare's with just a hug. Remembering when he could still _hold _Sammy.

"Where daddy?" Sammy sniffled trying not to cry again. But his nightmare scared him. He lost his mommy and he just couldn't loose daddy too.

Dean stilled trying to rack his brain for a legitimate answer.

Sammy felt the change in posture and soon began to panic. Maybe something did happen to daddy? No, no! Daddy was fine.

"Uh…he's uh…" Dean swallowed as he tried to get the large lump in his throat to ease. As a few tears threatened to burst out at the mere mention of his father. God he missed his dad.

Sammy's eyes widened as he began to tremble. "Daddy hurt? Deanie pease me need know?" Sammy asked frantically while tugging on Dean's shirt.

Dean sighed and pulled Sammy up tighter against him. "He's not hurt kiddo I promise he's just…" _Dead. Gone. Never coming back. _

"Did witch give Daddy boo boo too?" Sammy asked as striking clarity hit him. Maybe the witch hurt daddy too.

Dean laughed at the absurdness of his brother's question. I guess Sammy just figured out Dean's reasoning behind there's fathers disappearance. "No, he's um…he's tracking down the witch! Yeah, he's trying to find her so she'll change me back." Dean blew out a sigh of relief. Good one.

"Oh…" Sammy stilled for a moment contemplating that. Daddy was helping Deanie. Then why did he have such a horrible nightmare like that?

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Dean questioned with a smile trying to draw Sammy out of his thoughts.

Sammy scratched his chin. "So, daddy kicks her butt?"

Dean laughed as he sat up with Sammy tossing him into the air happy to make the little guy laugh. How long has it been since big Sam laughed? Or even smiled for that matter?

Shaking his head he easily caught Sammy as he hefted him on his hip. "You got that right tiger. Nobody messes with the Winchesters."

Sammy smiled then frowned as a large growling sound appeared. Suddenly scared he wrapped his small arms around Deanie's neck. "Waz that?"

Dean laughed again. "That's the tiger in your belly that's yelling feed me." Dean smiled at the thought that Sammy was scared of his own belly growling. What scared Sammy back then sure paled in comparison to what scared Sam now. Dean frowned. Lately Dean wasn't sure anything scared Sam with the way he carried himself. With the way he killed that trickster. _Oh right the damn thing wasn't dead. _

"There's tiggy in belly?" Sammy stated with awe as he stared down at his belly.

Dean smiled at Sam's awe struck appearance. "Yep and we better feed it before it starts nibbling down on your insides. You should have told me you were so hungry." Dean stated but all accusation that he would normally address to big Sam was gone.

Sammy looked sheepishly too the ground as he rested his head on Deanie's shoulder. "Me not want bother you. Me no wanna waste mony."

Dean frowned as he tried to catch Sam's eyes. Waste money? Bother him? When the hell had that happened and why the hell was his two year old brother thinking about financial matters? Was this how big Sam felt? Did he feel that feeding him was Dean wasting money or asking him for something to eat was a bother? Dean shivered at the possibility.

"Sammy number one you could tell me anything or do anything and you wouldn't be a bother. Number two it's my job and dad's to worry about the money not yours. Number three you're not a waste of money. You never will be." Dean admonished.

Sammy felt contempt to just lay there as he thought back to the tiger in his belly that was hungry. "Sammy feed tiggy then so tiggy get food?" Sammy asked as he thought about the possibility of the tiggy going hungry. Sammy didn't like when an animal was hurt or sick or hungry.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head at that statement. Figures the tyke would think about feeding a tiger before himself. "Yes, you can feed the tiger. First though we have to get you some clothes before and old lady threatens to beat me with her purse." Dean shivered as he remembered the old lady chasing him down with her purse when she witnessed Dean trying to change Sammy in there front lawn due to the house being locked and him forgetting the key. How idiotic was he back then? Thank god Sammy was only three and he didn't know any better or care for that matter.

Sammy not really understanding any of it just nodded. "Otay." He said excitably.

Dean brought his hand up to rub against his eyes. What a great day this will be. "Well let's get going then." Balancing Sam on one hip he quickly gathered the two duffels in the room, snatched the laptop and grabbed his jacket before heading out the door.

* * *

**Ok I lied a little this chapter was rather slow too but alas next chapter will have more action as Dean and Sammy battle the dreaded and ever feared WALMART! Stay tuned. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**

**P.S Tiggy is tiger in Sammy talk and mony is money. My nephew calls tigger tiggy so there ya go and mony sounds the same as money without the stress of the e. Little language lesson in Sammy land. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **with my little poll some said C some said B so I decided why not incorporate as much as I can? I think it would be a fun challenge for myself. With that being known this chapter has major fluffiness in it that just oozes bunny-ness. Did that make sense? Lol More stuff is revealed and Sammy keeps having bad dreams dun, dun, dun lol. Also **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!** If you do I'll love you forever and ever. Thanx Charity

P.S the poll has a point because whoever wins I'm going to incorporate them in my next story hehehe.

* * *

Dean scrubbed a hand over his weary eyes as he tried to concentrate on just driving. He's never really realized it but big Sam and little Sammy sure have a lot of the same qualities. Dean just figured that Sam had dropped a lot of his antics when he was a kid but having a chatting two year old in the seat next to him sure proved that theory wrong.

He never noticed how much Sammy talked and talked and talked. The kid just wouldn't stop talking about anything and everything.

His big Sam used to talk like that. Always talking about anything that amused him or he found endearing. Like trying to explain to Dean why the world is round. Though interesting Dean just didn't care but he listened and indulged Sam like every word he said was golden.

Dean knew that usually Sam got talkative when he was stressed or he was in a situation that was stressing him out. While himself and his dad enjoyed theorizing and thinking things though with the comfort of silence. Sammy preferred to talk to distract himself from the present stress.

Now though it seems like his once chatty baby brother didn't talk much anymore. Even when it was clear the relentless hunt and stress was keeping him down. When had that stopped? And why didn't he realize it?

Shaking his head he cursed Wal-Mart for being so damn far away. Why the hell did they have to be in a rural area with no damn Wal-Mart?

"Deanie?" Sammy asked curiously all the while kicking his legs happily. Deanie even let him sit up front this time. Good thing there daddy wasn't here because Deanie would get his butt kicked.

"What Sammy?" Dean said through clenched teeth. He loved the kid to death but he was really wearing on his last never. First it started with how dad was going to kick his butt for letting him sit up front. Which in circumstances John Winchester would but he wasn't here and Dean felt safer with Sam sitting next to him.

"Whys Sammy wear your shirt?" Sam asked curiously as he peered down at the shirt that engulfed his whole entire body. Sammy giggled at that.

Dean sighed. God he loves him so but he was seriously thinking of buying duct tape. "Remember were going to the store to buy you new clothes."

"Oh…"

Dean smiled hoping that would at least shut Sammy up for now.

"Are we here yet?"

"Sammy for God sakes would you shut up already!" Dean yelled as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. His head couldn't control all the constant questions. It was pure madness. Maybe that's why he let himself ignore how silent his little brother had been lately. He found it easier with Sam finally shutting up than actually manning up and asking Sam what was wrong since him not talking clearly was an indicator something truly was.

Sammy shrunk back in the seat as his lower lip trembled. Not wanting to cry and get made fun of for it later he turned his body to face away from Deanie for the time being. "Soree…" He mumbled quietly.

Dean's heart softened at the heart felt apology. None of this was Sammy's fault and his temper was just flaring out of control at the whole situation. And Sam was the only one close enough to get burnt by his flames.

Suddenly a thought struck him. His temper had been flaring out of control for a lot longer than this morning. He's been on edge and quite frankly angry ever since that fateful night at Cold Oak. Though Sam was graciously (even though he wouldn't call demons gracious) brought back to him he's just been angry. Angry at the world. Angry at how unfair everything is and angry at Sam. Why? He's not even sure he's had a legitimate excuse for it.

Just like little Sammy bore the brunt of his temper it seemed as if big Sam had to bare the brunt of his temper too. A lot more often than naught.

Coming to an understanding Dean eased his foot off the gas a little as he focused on his precious cargo. Though Sammy was doing his best not to cry Dean could tell the little guy was wanting too.

Reaching a hand out he laid it on Sam's small leg making him turn his head and look at him through blurry eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to yell at you." Dean offered giving the limb a small squeeze.

Sammy sniffled but otherwise accepted the apology with ease. "That ok." Sammy said as he used his hand to wipe away his tears.

Dean smiled as he patted Sam's leg before taking his hand off. "Thanks kiddo. I know you probably have a lot of questions but could you lay off the question asking just a little."

Sammy wondered what Deanie was taking about but otherwise complied by nodding his head. Suddenly finding himself tired again by the lull of the impala Sammy yawned as he rubbed his drooping eyes.

Dean seeing that his brother was about to crash eased the impala on the side of the road. Putting the car in park he let the engine idle as he reached in the back for his jacket he threw back there earlier.

"Why don't you go to sleep Sammy it's going to be a little while before we hit Wal-mart." Dean offered as he reached over to undo Sam's seat belt for now.

"Sammy not *yawn* tired." Sammy stated unsuccessfully as another yawn escaped. Feeling himself being moved he let his eyes droop shut as he was settled onto a denim clad leg. Snuggling into the warmth Sammy let himself be lulled to sleep once again.

Dean tugged Sammy toward him to let him lay on his own jean clad leg for a makeshift pillow. This was totally for Sam's comfort because the caring, sexy, and dashing older brother that he was didn't want Sammy to get a neck ache by sleeping awkwardly.

Laying his jacket over Sammy for a blanket he tucked in the edges as he settled one arm over his brother. Putting the car in drive he set out to the ever dreaded task of shopping.

* * *

_Flash…"I want you to watch out for Sammy."…flash…"He said I might have to kill you Sammy."…flash…"Dean when Jake stabbed me it was like he saw a ghost."…flash… "Sam, I've got a year left to live. So let's say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell?"…flash…"You can let Dean out of his deal right now. He lives, I live, you live. Everyone goes home happy. Or you stop breathing. Permanently."_

Sammy gasped as his eyes flew wide open. Suddenly needing to find Deanie he was relieved to see that his face was pillowed by Deanie's thigh.

Curling his arms around Dean's thigh he was content to just lay there for the time being. Comforted by the strong arm that was draped over his side.

Dean was driving when suddenly he felt his little brother curl tighter around his leg. Peering down he noticed two little eyes that were wide open.

Patting his brothers back he asked, "You awake there kiddo?"

Sammy just nodded not really having any more words to say.

Dean frowned. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Sammy shook his head no as he began to tremble.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Dean asked figuring that Sammy must have had another bad dream and that's what was scaring him.

"Uh-huh." Sammy answered quietly as he replayed the dream over and over in his head like a broken record.

"Do you wanna talk about it? You never really said what your other dream was about either." Dean stated as he thought about what little Sammy could have been dreaming about. He tried to rack his brain for what Sammy's nightmares consisted of when he was two but there was just too many to catalogue. In fact Sam's always had nightmares about everything and anything. From there mom's death to clowns to more sophisticated and scary ones like hunts to Jess's death to-_ok_-Dean shook his head as he stopped himself mid thought. Replaying Sam's nightmares wasn't very fun.

_I wonder what it was like to actually have them. _Dean thought to himself.

"They not make no sense Deanie. They scawry." Sammy said confused but at the same time terrified. Nothing in his dreams were making sense to him but both dreams were pretty clear on the point that his daddy and possibly Deanie were hurt.

"I'm sorry there scary buddy." Dean said sympathetically as he made the turnout for the shopping beast up ahead suddenly thankful that he could finally get out of the car. Easing into a spot he shut off the engine and waited for Sammy to talk.

"They's been bout you and daddy getting hurted." Sammy said tearfully lifting himself off of the warm pillow to look Deanie in the eye. "I don't wike them Deanie. Make them go way."

Dean's tough exterior melted as he grabbed Sammy into one swift hug effectively holding him in his lap. "Shhhh just tell me what happened in them." Dean cooed as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"Daddy had yellwo eyes in da first one." Sammy stated as he racked his brain to remember what it also consisted of.

Dean froze as horror splashed across his face. Was Sammy getting dreams that were in the form of memories from big Sam? Of course that would have been a dickish move even for a trickster but it doesn't surprise him. Suddenly Dean had the overwhelming desire to hit something. Even though the trickster was one pain in the ass how could the thing stoop this low to corrupt a young Sam's mind?

Sammy sniffled as he continued. "And da second one you were there and, and, and yous said that you kill Sammy. Deanie won't hurt Sammy? Right?" Sammy asked suddenly needing an answer even though he knew in his heart Deanie would never hurt him.

The secret. That cold heartless bastard. So Sammy was experiencing big Sam's memories and of course they had to be the most horrible ones of all. "Shhhh it was just a dream Sammy. You know I would never hurt you ever Sammy. Dreams aren't real kiddo the things you saw-" Dean hesitated to tell another lie to his vulnerable little brother. "They weren't real."

Sammy sniffled but his face brightened at the prospect that none of that was real. Wrapping his arms around Deanie's neck for a hug he whispered. "I wuvs you Deanie."

Dean returned the hug as a lone tear slipped down his face. "I love you too tiger more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Taking in a quick breath Dean hesitated before going in the sliding glass door. Sammy was firmly situated on his hip since Dean wasn't willing to let him walk out in traffic.

"Deanie…" Sammy questioned as he tugged on his brother's shirt. "Are's we go in?"

Dean sighed but put on a smile. "You bet." Taking one last breath he stepped inside.

Wind immediately wafted through as the quiet noise from outside vanished due to the sheer amount of people in the store. Dean shivered unconsciously. He's not claustrophobic but he still hated being around other people that weren't his dad, Sammy and Bobby.

"Alright squirt let's get a buggy and get you some clothes." Dean stated as he grabbed the nearest buggy, easily putting Sammy in the child's seat with the belt firmly snapped.

Sammy shivered due to the cold contact of the metal and his current state of undress. "Sammy cold Deanie." Sammy whined as he shivered again.

Dean looked at Sam with sympathy as he immediately took his jacket off to cover the little guy up. "Here," Dean said as he tucked the edges in. "That better?"

Sammy nodded vigorously as he melted a little at how warm Deanie's jacket actually was. "Yeah, thank you's."

"Your welcome." Dean replied as he began pushing the buggy hoping he could find all he needed quickly.

"Ooh ooh Deanie!" Sammy shouted seeing the prized toy aisle in sight. "Sammy get toy. Pease Deanie." Sammy begged as he began bouncing in his seat with joy.

Dean stopped the buggy at his brother's frantic shouting. Thinking there was a threat he immediately reached a hand to the back of his jeans. Seeing that Sammy wasn't under attack he stilled as he focused on what had Sammy so worked up.

_The toy aisle wonderful. _Dean really didn't want to buy one due to the fact it would be insinuating that little Sammy would be staying around for a long time. But one look at his brother's puppy dog eyes pleading with his big brother for a toy had him steering the buggy down the aisle.

If the toy aisle was here than the childrens section couldn't be that far off.

"Ok kiddo we'll get you a toy." Dean relented as he casually walked down the aisle avoiding other carts and little children running around in a frenzy. God he hated shopping plazas. Especially ones that begin with a W.

Sammy stared at all the toys in wonderment. He didn't think he'd seen so many toys before. The only ones he owns were an action figure and a tatty stuffed rabbit that Pastor Jim's congregation gave him for Christmas. Even though he held both toys dear to his heart they were nothing compared to all the toys now. Sammy had no words.

Dean seemed to sadden at his brothers awe struck appearance. It was just a heavy reminder what he and his dad did wrong in Sammy's life. Hopefully now that he was getting a second chance he can make it right. With both little Sammy and big Sam.

"Which one do you want Sammy?" Dean asked as he too stared at the mountain of toys looking at all the hot wheels, game boards and even a few Barbie dolls. If Sammy asked for that even the kid's puppy dog eyes wouldn't get it for him.

Sammy stared long and hard but something caught his eye. He stared straight up at a prized bear sitting on the shelf. Its two button eyes were a twinkling green color like Deanie's and his perfect bow tie stated how special the bear really was. Sammy knew what he wanted.

"Bear! Bear!" Sammy shouted pointing frantically at the lone bear sitting on the shelf.

"Bear?" Dean asked looking around for what Sammy was talking about. He found it sitting perched on the top shelf surrounded by his other stuffed animal pals. "Are you sure Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Me's want bear. Pease."

Dean reached up and plucked the bear from the top shelf as he handed it to his little brother who immediately engulfed the thing in a hug. That put a smile on Dean's face.

Strolling out of the toy aisle he soon came upon the childrens section. Sighing in relief he wheeled his way through the clothes till he came across a 5% off rack.

Shifting through the clothes and putting random shirts and pants in the buggy he never noticed the woman that approached there cart.

* * *

**So at least they made it to Wal-mart. Sorry I cut the chapter so short if I continued it would have been huge lol. This is a dedication to whoever's walked into Wal-Mart and been blasted by freezing air like poor Sammy. So whose the woman? Any guesses? Does she have good purpose or not? Stay tuned! Feedback would be appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **You all had pretty good guesses for the woman and nice things to say for the chapter. I'm glad you guys aren't getting impatient since the story is moving rather slowly but what do I always say? Patience young un'. Everything will be revealed when it's time. I promise some action is coming soon, other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is going to be rather short due to trying to set the mood for the next ones to come. Think of this as a climax chapter. **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!** Thanx Charity

* * *

Sammy cuddled the bear close as if it were a baby. The bear's soft cotton exterior was already growing on him. He couldn't bear to let it go. Sammy giggled at his own joke. Setting the bear next to him he tucked it under his blanket at the moment which was Deanie's jacket. He never noticed the woman approaching him.

Ruby watched the small child in the cart and before she even got a glimpse of his face she knew it was Sam Winchester. At first she wanted to laugh. I mean this was fucking hilarious.

On the other hand she was angry. Angry at shortbus for letting this happen when he knows times are rather dangerous and not only supernatural things but people are all gunning for the boy king.

Walking over to the cart in her regular skin she waited till the child stopped fiddling with the bear.

"Hey Sammy lookin' a little small there French fry." Ruby stated sarcastically as she leaned on the cart.

Sammy was drawn out of his stupor when a strange woman approached the cart and started to talk to him. The woman knew his name and was leaning all in his personal space. Daddy always told him not to talk to strangers but he never showed him what to do when a stranger approaches him and even knows his name. Not knowing what else to do he screamed for Deanie. Maybe Deanie could come and kick this ladies butt.

"DEANIE!"

* * *

Dean was skimming through the mounds of shirts randomly picking out ones that he knew Sammy would like. Even though he knew Sammy really didn't care what he wore at that age. Holding up a t-shirt he smiled at the saying on it.

I LEARNED EVRYTHING I KNOW….

FROM MY BIG BROTHER

Dean smiled as he tossed it in. The t-shirt was true. Sammy learned _everything_ from him. Even if dad tried to teach him he wouldn't grasp a concept until Dean showed him how.

Dean paused as he thought about that. Yeah, Sammy learned everything from him so Sammy also inherited that self-sacrificial manner that not only his dad but also himself carried. The do or die attitude flowed freely through his being. That's why it was an easy choice when he was making the deal. Go out in a blaze of glory and also save Sammy. It was a win-win situation at the time.

But he expected when he died, that Sam would get on with his life. Go back to Stanford maybe. Even find a stable house to live in.

How could he expect that of Sam? When Sam was growing up Dean was a hero in his little brother's eyes. He could do no wrong. Sammy tried everything in his will power to act like him, talk like him, and dress like him. Everything.

That was until Sammy finally became independent and morphed into his own person but Dean still knew that Sam thought the world of him.

So asking Sam to just lie down and accept that he's going to hell sounded real ludicrous at the moment. Dean began to even wonder if he was thinking things logically when he made that remark.

Dean was interrupted when he heard the scream of his little brother calling out to him in fear. Swiftly turning around he analyzed the situation and turned hard eyes at the person near Sam.

Marching over to the cart he turned the woman around.

"Hey shortbus long time no see."

"Ruby?" Dean stated incredulously as he stared at the demon before him.

Feeling a little disturbed as the hair stood up on his neck he quickly undid Sammy's seat to hold him close.

Sammy immediately curled into the embrace as he hid his head into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Small world huh?" Ruby sarcastically stated.

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned as his eyes narrowed looking for any kind of threat.

Ruby looked at him like he had two heads. "What am I doing here? Better question would be what are _you _doing here? No let me rephrase that. What the hell are you doing here with a Sam that's still in diapers?"

Dean stood there transfixed. The gall of that bitch. "Does it matter or concern you? I don't think so. So you better do your little chant…" Dean lowered his voice for the next part. "…and go back to hell like a good little demon."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as a scowl formed on her face. She crossed her arms as her eyes briefly flashed black only to go back to there original color. "Well excuse me for trying to help save Sam's ass since it looks like your doing a pretty piss poor job at the moment."

Dean clenched his teeth as the statement hit home. "I'm doing just fine go be a bitch somewhere else."

Ruby smiled. "Suit yourself shortbus. I guess you don't want to hear about all the supernatural creatures and people gunning for little Sammy at the moment. Oh well Sammy sure lived a good life."

Dean's breathing picked up a little at that as he reached out a hand to stop Ruby from leaving. "What do you mean? Who's coming after Sammy?" Dean questioned fearfully as he held the trembling toddler a little tighter.

Ruby smiled again. "I knew you couldn't resist. Listen I know you're going to Bobby's so I'll meet you there and explain. Just watch out for your brother till then. Got it?"

Dean didn't question how she knew where they were going he just gave a gruff nod and watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

Feeling uncomfortable as other people stared at him in question he immediately decided that he had enough clothes for Sammy and began wondering down the aisles for a car seat.

Sammy shifted in his hold as he lifted his head looking around him. "Whose tat?" Sammy questioned.

Dean smiled at Sam's inquisitive nature. "Just an _acquaintance._" Dean stated his voice showing he didn't want to talk about it further.

Sammy accepted the answer. "Otay. Can Sammy get down now?" Sammy squirmed in the vice like grip wanting down into the seat once again.

Dean shook his head. He didn't feel at ease if Sammy wasn't in his arms. With Ruby's warning he couldn't take any chances. "No squirt I just feel like…" Dean tampered off trying to find the right words to say.

Sammy understood what Deanie was doing. His daddy did it too. His daddy would hold him all throughout the stores even if he could walk. His daddy's answer was he wanted to hold Sammy because it's safer. Sammy didn't mind being held. "Otay."

Dean sighed as he ruffled Sammy's hair. "Let's get you a car seat huh?"

Sammy grinned as he happily clapped his hands at the prospect of getting something.

One hour later Dean had a freshly dressed Sammy with a new car seat all in the back.

Looking in the rear view mirror he could tell that Sammy was merrily playing with the new bear and was oblivious to the dangers he might be in.

Dean shivered. Ruby's warning scared the crap out of him. Demons lie but Ruby seemed genuinely concerned with Sam's welfare. Though Dean and Ruby were on a hate-hate relationship Dean could tell that Ruby truly didn't want something bad to happen to Sammy so he took the warning with stride. Going down backwater roads and taking the longer route as opposed to the busy highway.

The sooner they get to Bobby's the safer Sammy will be. Only 30 minutes away. He kept telling himself as he kept a constant eye on the passenger in the back seat.

Pulling up in Bobby's salvage yard at about 8:30 Dean shut off the engine as he sat in the car for a minute. He cringed as he thought about the ear full he would receive.

_Now or never. _Getting out of his baby he opened up the back door to undo Sammy from his seat. Seeing his brother sleeping peacefully Dean smiled happy that Sammy was getting some rest without another nightmare. His brother was vigorously sucking on his thumb as he clutched his new bear with the other arm.

Easing Sammy out of the seat he carried the sleeping toddler up to the front door. Taking a quick breath he knocked on the door.

* * *

Bobby Singer was not a happy man.

Having had his heart almost stop at the frantic message he received earlier from Dean and on top of that left to worry for hours wondering what those two idgits got themselves into left Bobby in a rather grumpy mood.

Nursing a beer in his recliner he anxiously waited for there arrival so after he's done hugging them he can beat the tar out of them for worrying him.

Checking the clock it boldly stated 8:33. "I ain't getting any younger boy." Bobby grumbled under his breath.

Hearing knocking on the door he sighed in relief as he set his almost empty beer down.

Walking over to the door, frown firmly in place he jerked it open and stood stunned.

There Dean was putting on a weak smile while holding a _child _in his hands.

"Hey Bobby." Dean stated wearily as he readjusted Sammy's weight. "Listen-" But before he could contiune he was cut off.

"Boy did you get some girl pregnant or something!" Bobby stated with surprise as he stared at the little child snuggled up against Dean's chest.

Dean's eyes flew wide at that one. "No, no listen-"

"If you did I'm going to tan your backside with my belt! You're still not too old for me to do it!"

Dean took an involuntary step backwards. No! Listen Bobby damnit it's Sam."

Bobby's anger soon turned to concern. Now finally realizing the youngest wasn't there he became worried. "Where's Sammy what happened to him?"

Dean smiled as he held out the bundle so Bobby could get a good look at the kids face. "Here he is."

Bobby stood transfixed as his jaw dropped open. He wouldn't have believed it if he heard it but the little boy who was busy sucking on his thumb and clutching a toy bear with the other arm was indeed Sammy. His Sammy. The little boy who stole his heart the day he laid eyes on him. The little boy with a curly mop of brown curls and twinkling inquisitive eyes as he asked a million questions. The little boy that was currently curled against Dean.

The little boy that is _supposed _to be an extremely tall young man.

Looking astonished he quickly replaced his surprised look with seething anger. "Just what the hell did you do you idgit?" Bobby whispered fiercely as his eyes narrowed considerably.

Dean smiled as he pulled Sammy back to him. "You see it's a funny story."

* * *

**I know short chapter but it's what you called a setting the mood chapter. The next chapter will be filled with action so I wanted to set the mood before digging into it. I know the chapter's short but the next chapter should be much, much longer. Also our bad guy of the story will make an appearance. I hope the fastness of this chapter appeased you. Feedback appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait but things have been kinda crazy around here not to mention I'm losing TV soon so I figured I get this out before I take my trip down to Orlando. It might be awhile before I can post again and sorry for all of you who've been waiting on an update for Hide and Seek, I'm having quite a brain fart an the chapter I'm writing just isn't coming together as I want it too. But alas it will be up soon. **Go to my profile and vote for your fav. Villain on supernatural!** Thanx Charity

* * *

Bobby opened the door wider as he let Dean enter with the sleeping toddler. "Lay Sammy down on the couch. Then me and you will have a nice long talk."

Dean cringed as he laid Sammy on the couch making sure pillows were there to cushion him in case he rolled off. Covering Sammy with a blanket he got up and walked into the kitchen dreading the talk ahead.

Bobby was already sitting there with two beers on the table. He looked extremely perturbed and frazzled.

Dean felt bad for putting the old man through such chaos but he was in a state of chaos himself.

Dean sat in the chair as he grabbed the beer and chugged a good swig down.

"Talk." Bobby demanded as he eyed the oldest Winchester warily not really wanting to hear what the man had to say but also wanting to hear what the hell he did to turn his brother into a toddler.

Dean sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know myself Bobby."

Bobby's brow furrowed at that. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to know something!"

"That's just it I really don't. We were hunting a trickster and…." Dean trailed off as he tried to make sense of the whole situation.

"_And_…" Bobby insisted.

"Me and Sam were fighting throughout the day. We even got into a fight during the hunt itself." Dean sighed remembering all the fights he and his brother had that day. Most of them were over nothing while some were deep rooted problems that they choose to ignore until they couldn't any more.

"Well ya idgit you just earned yourself strike number one. You never go on a hunt angry. Your daddy ingrained it in you enough times for you to know better Dean."

"I know damnit! I know." Dean yelled but immediately calmed down due to his brother sleeping. "I know." He said softer.

Bobby felt bad for the older Winchester. Before he was highly agitated with what transpired but now he's starting to understand Dean and how stressed he is himself. "Listen boy all we need to figure out is who turned Sammy into a toddler and how to turn him back. Just relay the information to me and we'll get searching."

Dean smiled his gratitude as he took another chug of his beer, enjoying the burn he felt when it slithered down his throat. I don't know Bobby we killed the trickster. Well Sam killed it anyway, stake right to the heart. I mean for God sakes Sam had enough blood on him to testify to that!" Dean still didn't like to talk about that. Sam having so much blood on him was way to close to home.

"Are you sure that the trickster you killed was _your _trickster?" Bobby questioned as the problem began to unravel himself.

Dean stopped and thought about that for a second. His automatic response would have been _yes _but in truth he didn't know and it's not uncommon for a trickster to create itself for it to get away. "Well…no actually."

Bobby cursed under his breath realizing what deep shit they were in. A trickster was nothing to mess with. "Ok, ok we just need to think and get to researching for where he is. Did he tell you anything about revenge?"

Dean shook his head remembering very clearly what the trickster had said. "No he gloated and pretty much threw my deal in my face but that's about it."

Bobby thought for a second while he scrubbed a hand through his scruffy beard. "Since the trickster you killed wasn't real did you say anything after you killed it that might have pissed him off or gave him the idea to change Sam?"

Dean thought about that as he tried to remember what exactly he said after the faux trickster was dead. Suddenly horror over took his face. "It was me Bobby! I did this to Sammy!"

Bobby was caught off guard by the pure anguish gushing out of the oldest. He was sure that whatever Dean said was unintentional because Bobby knew he would never put his brother in any kind of danger. "Now hold on boy let's just think this through and tell me what you said."

Before he had anytime to answer a crashing sound was heard from the living room.

Dean jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and sprinted to the living room with Bobby hot on his heels.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he scrutinized the scene to his surprise Ruby was casually leaning against Bobby's mantle and Sammy was huddled under the blanket and Dean could clearly see that he was terrified.

Dean cursed as he scooped up the trembling bundle blanket and all. Sammy didn't cease his trembling and Dean gave a hateful glare towards the demon. "Damnit Ruby don't do that! He's only a kid."

Ruby scoffed clearly not faced by Dean as she strode over to the two men. "Yeah, well that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Ruby accused.

Dean clenched his teeth so tight he thought they might break under the strain.

It was Bobby who spoke up next and Dean was grateful the older man was here.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby questioned his tone conveying he clearly wasn't happy of her presence.

Ruby gave a callused sneer. "I'm here to save Sam's ass since you two have been doing a bang up job."

"Just get with the program already! You told me Sam was in danger so spit it out don't beat around the bush." Dean spat as he tightened his grip on his brother. Hoping that at least Sammy went back to sleep but with all the yelling he knew it wasn't likely.

"Fine you want the program? Then here's the basis, demons know that Sam isn't in adult form anymore and I caught wind that they were preparing to attack."

Dean gulped as he began to tremble too. "Attack? When? Where?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I don't know shortbus but at least you can be prepared with the knowledge that they might come."

Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He didn't think he could breathe. Demons were coming for Sam and they don't know when or where. He would just have to do a better job of watching Sammy. There wasn't any other choice.

Bobby nodded. Him to surprised by the notion. He knew that his house was pretty much demon proof but there was always room for error. Seeing that Dean was beginning to lose it he figured he should start shooing the demon out of here. "Thanks for the info but it's time your ass better get goin."

Ruby smirked. "Real cute old man. Don't come crying to me when Sam's innards are spilled."

With that she walked out into the front and walked out the front door.

Dean was left starting agape trying to comprehend all the information she relayed. Dean relaxed as he felt Bobby's strong hand resting on his shoulder.

"I think it's been a long day. Why don't you take Sammy upstairs and you both get some sleep?" Bobby offered knowing that Dean was pushed past his limits.

Dean nodded not really having anything else to say. He knew that Bobby was giving him a reprieve from all the endless questions and sleepless nights that this research would take. So he hoisted Sam higher and trudged up the stairs to get one night of peaceful sleep.

Bobby just shook his head as he walked back into the kitchen to make some coffee since he knew he'd be up all night.

"The things I do for you idgits." Bobby muttered under his breath.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the room that he and Sam shared he laid Sam down on the other bed for the moments so he could pull the blankets down.

Pulling the blankets down on his own bed he settled Sam into it happy that Sam fell asleep once again.

Taking off his boots, pants and jacket he too settled in the bed as he pulled Sam closer to his embrace.

Breathing calmly he relished the fact that he could hear Sam's heartbeat and steady breathing.

"Don't worry Sammy I won't let nothing bad happen to you. I promise." Dean breathed as his eyes drooped closed.

Sammy clenched Deanie's shirt tighter as sweat began to bead down his back causing him to shiver. Unwanted images plagued his mind as his eye's rapidly moved beneath there lids.

_-Flash- "You're my big brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." -Flash- "Is that what you want me to do, Dean? Just let you go?" -Flash- "Aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes? Of dealing with that broken psyche of his? Aren't you tired of being bossed around like a snot-nosed little brother? You're stronger than Dean. Better than him." -Flash- "As long as I'm around nothing bad is gonna happen to you."_

Sammy immediately wrenched open his eyes and all he saw was darkness. Into the darkness he saw two beady yellow eyes and he immediately screamed.

* * *

**So did Sammy see ole' yellow eyes or is he still dreaming? What about Ruby's warning? Will Bobby and Dean figure it out in time? Or does Bobby have to make more coffee and start kicking butts? Sorry it's short but I wanted to get a chapter out before I head to Orlando because then I won't be able to write for about a week or so? Hope this fazes you till then. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Not much will happen in this chapter but some good ole' schmoop on a platter. But I needed it after a bad week and what's wrong with a little bro love? Thanx Charity

* * *

Sammy screamed as his eyes darted frantically back and forth. The darkness seemed to encroach upon him making it very hard to breathe. Suddenly it felt like the walls were closing in on him, everything was starting to blur as the world span. Sammy grabbed his tummy as it began to swoosh and swash making him nauseous. His breath was coming out in wheezing pants and all he wanted was his big brother at the moment. "De…" Sammy wheezed hoping his older brother would hear him but his wheeze was like a breathless pant and Sammy knew Deanie slept like a log sometimes.

Dean's eyes popped open at the sound of horrid screaming. Blinking a couple of times he was alerted to Sammy squirming and thrashing. Figuring it was just a normal nightmare that he's been having lately, Dean did his best to soothe him until Sammy actually woke up.

Pulling Sam over onto his back Dean spoke in soothing tones as he carded his fingers through his curly chocolate brown hair, hoping the motion would lull him back to sleep or at least calm him down. "Shhhh Sammy. I'm right here; nothing's going to happen to ya. It's not real buddy."

None of his techniques were working and that worried him more than he cared to admit. "Sammy?" He tried again but Sam kept on screaming for all he was worth.

Rolling over so he could reach the lamp he flicked it on and rolled back.

What he saw horrified him. Sammy's eyes were wide and frantic darting around the room. His hands were firmly fixed on his stomach and now that the screaming died down to whimpers Dean could hear the prominent wheezing Sam was admitting.

Quickly recognizing Sam's predicament Dean pulled Sammy up against his chest as he began to rock him muttering quiet reassurances. Sammy used to have panic attacks when he was younger. The doctor's all told Dean and John that they were probably caused by his recurring nightmares and they should go away with time. They were issued a standardized inhaler for emergencies should Sam not calm down within five minutes. These were one of those emergencies and Dean thanked the lord Jesus Christ that he still had an inhaler refilled just in case for big Sam.

Laying his precious bundle on the bed for now he scurried over to his duffel and quickly dug through to the bottom. Pulling out the plastic object he hopped on the bed and pulled Sammy into his arms once again.

"It's alright Sammy, just breathe kiddo." Pushing the inhaler up to Sam's mouth he quickly pushed the top down that dispensed the nebulized air Sam needed. "Breathe kiddo breathe. That's it buddy your doing great. Ok, just one more Sammy." Pushing again he was relieved to see that Sammy had calmed down and the wild look in his eyes was beginning to subside to one of exhaustion. "That's it Sammy just breathe with me."

Bobby haven' been awakened by the scream sprinted into the shared bedroom and skidded to a halt at the doorway. Watching with trepidation he calmed down his breathing when it looked like Dean had it under control. "He ok Dean?"

Dean breathed deeply as he closed his eyes continuing the rocking motion of earlier. The wheezing stopped which was a plus but he could still feel his brother's frantic heartbeat through his shirt. "Yeah, yeah. Thank God."

Sammy blinked sluggishly. His head felt like it was about to fall off his body. He didn't trust himself to speak in fear that he would either start crying or begin to panic again. He felt the warm arms encasing him and he wrapped his tiny ones around Deanie's waist.

Bobby walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He brushed a hand through Sammy's hair and looked up at Dean. "What happened to him?" He asked seriously.

Dean shuddered but held his cool. He didn't need to lose it now. "A panic attack, I had to use his inhaler."

Bobby blinked but he remembered when Sam was younger that he seemed to have one every now and again. He remembered John showing him how to use the inhaler if needed also. "That bad huh?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I just forgot about them I guess." Dean stated guiltily not liking that he forgot something this important that pertained to his brother. He thanked God that he at least remembered to keep the inhaler in case Sam ever had one again. Though big Sam has panic attacks they weren't bad enough for the inhaler. Or were they? Dean really didn't know when Sam's last panic attack was. Which made him feel even guiltier.

"It's ok Dean don't go blaming yourself." Bobby sympathetically stated.

Dean shook his head not wanting anyone to pity him or give him an easy way out. He knew that lately he screwed up big time not in just the catastrophic ways like this one but in the little things he forgot or just outright ignored.

Feeling Sammy's tiny hands wrap around his mid section he looked down to see little tiny eyes that glistened in the faint lighting. "You ok now tiger?"

Sammy nodded not really wanting to speak about it.

"What was your dream about buddy? It must have been a bad one." Dean asked softly. Trying not to push or frighten his brother.

A lone tear slipped down at the mention of it. "I's don know." Sammy lied.

Dean sighed realizing his brother wasn't going to talk about it. "That's ok tiger whenever you want to talk you can tell me."

Dean looked to Bobby and saw that the man was still deeply worried. "I got him now Bobby you can go back to sleep."

Bobby gave him a highly annoyed look. "You think I'll be getting any sleep tonight?"

Dean winced at that one. An apology was poised on his lips but the stern look Bobby gave him shut him up right away.

"Don't go apologizing. Just be thankful I'll be awake to cook a full breakfast for your ass." Bobby replied with an annoyed tone but couldn't dismiss the grin on his face.

Dean, realizing that Bobby was trying to lighten the mood, gave a thankful smile. "Thanks Bobby." Dean whispered.

"Yeah, yeah."

Dean shook his head as he began to lie down. Still holding Sammy he settled into the bed as he tightened his grip on his brother. Closing his eyes he could tell that Bobby flicked the light off and he had to remind himself to definitely kiss Bobby's ass when he woke up.

Sammy tightened his grip on Deanie's shirt as he too started to close his eyes out of pure exhaustion. If he wasn't this exhausted he would more than likely stay up for the rest of the night in fear of more terrifying nightmares.

* * *

Dean was woken up at the crack of dawn by jumping.

Dean groaned when he remembered that his big Sam was a mere two years old and that usually came with some evil form of waking him up at the ass crack of dawn. He mumbled something unintelligible and buried deeper into the pillow.

The jumping continued as laughter soon followed. Dean growled low in his throat. He was extremely tired and had a major headache from lack of sleep and stress. Not really thinking since he was still half asleep, he quickly turned himself over as he yelled. "Stop!"

Sammy yelped not really expecting his brother to do that as he fell off the side of the bed.

Dean's eyes widened as he hurriedly caught Sam before he could hit the ground. "Shit." Dean cursed under his breath as he cradled Sammy in his arms. "I'm sorry Sammy, shit man."

Sammy sniffled but didn't give into crying. He wasn't going to cry. He was a big boy now that didn't get hurt by his brother yelling at him. Unbeknownst to him though fat tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

Dean sighed and mentally berated himself. What kinda brother does that? "It's ok Sammy," He softly crooned. "I'm not mad at you."

Sammy blinked back tears as he gripped Deanie's shirt. "I's sorre."

Dean just sighed even more. Sam was always prone to apologize for something that wasn't his fault or had no control over. Even when he was little like now he apologized. That was one trait he absolutely loathed that Sam kept up until adult hood.

He hadn't really realized how much Sam did that until now. He hadn't realized much of anything until now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You never have." Dean whispered.

Sammy's tummy decided to rumble at that moment and he giggled remembering the tiger in his belly. "Deanie we feed tiggy."

Dean laughed at that. "Yes we can feed the tiger. I'm sure our nursemaid is up already."

Walking down the staircase Dean was immediately bombarded by all the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen. His own stomach rumbled at that.

Hearing Sammy giggle made him smile. Big Sam hardly ever laughed any more and he was happy to at least be some form of amusement to his brother.

When Dean got down to the last steps he had to stifle a laugh. Bobby was currently dancing. Yes dancing.

He could hear the form of some country music playing in the background as he gracefully (if that's what you called it) moved about.

"Hey Bobby you gonna be doin any dance recitals?" Dean laughed as Bobby jumped. Hearing Sammy laugh with him made him laugh even harder.

"Deanie Unca Bobby no do dance." Sammy quickly admonished. "Unca Bobby not girl."

Bobby held a smug look on his face. "Thanks for vote of confidence Sammy." Bobby stated as he dumped the scrambled eggs into a container so they could dish them out at the table.

Dean quickly frowned at the situation. How was Sammy supposed to eat when he couldn't reach the table?

"Well boy are you goin to sit down or not?" Bobby asked as he put his hand on his hip wondering if it was his cooking that was detouring Dean from sitting down.

Dean shook himself out of his daze as he sat down in a seat and plopped Sammy on his lap.

Bobby gave him a quizzical look but didn't question his logic.

"You hungry Sammy?" Bobby asked as he too sat down.

Sammy scratched his chin for a second as he thought out his answer. "The tiggy hungry."

Dean laughed as Bobby's eyes shot wide. "Tiger?"

"It's a long story Bobby believe me." Dean stated as he fixed some scrambled eggs for himself figuring he could just let Sammy feed himself off his own plate. He wasn't that hungry anyway. Didn't think he could eat if he tried. Too many emotions and feelings were playing with his head.

Sammy of course happy for the food dug in with gusto. His techniques were sloppy and most of the eggs fell off the fork but he couldn't care less. He was happily eating as he kicked out his legs in merriment.

"Dean you gonna eat?" Bobby questioned noticing the blank stare on his face.

"Dean?"

"….."

"Dean!"

Dean was caught up in his own memories. Memories of taking care of a baby Sam flashed through his mind. He didn't notice that Bobby was frantically trying to get his attention.

_Dean sat solemnly at the couch watching a cartoon through the fuzzy TV. His daddy was rapidly writing things down and he didn't exactly know what the horrid smell was that seemed to lurch off his dad like perfume but he could tell it was making daddy angry. Almost like him not talking did. _

_Daddy was always concerned about why he wouldn't talk. He always tried to engage him in conversation or plead with him to answer him back. Dean really didn't feel like talking to daddy. Daddy gave him funny looks and seemed to think that Dean was like glass. That he would shatter if he said the wrong thing. Dean didn't like being labeled as fragile. He was a big boy now and also a big brother. If any one was fragile it was Sammy. His Sammy would always cry during the night, during the day, anytime that he could find. _

_Sammy cried for a mommy he'll never know. Sammy cried for daddy to hold him. Sammy cried to get Dean's attention. Sammy just cried because he felt like it. _

_Daddy got upset, frustrated and irritated. One time daddy was trying to get Sammy to stop crying. He had this bad smell to him like now and was being way to rough with his baby. He was aggressively patting Sammy's little bottom, jiggling him up and down till Sammy got sick. Sammy only cried harder with the ministrations. Daddy was yelling and screaming and Dean wouldn't let someone yell at Sammy. _

_Not his baby. _

_So he marched up to daddy and hit him in the shin. Hard. Daddy looked angry and livid but once he saw that Dean had his hands outstretched to take the burden he gladly obliged and handed him over. _

_Dean cradled Sammy's head in the crook of his neck muttering quietly so daddy wouldn't hear him. _

_Sammy's wails died down with the ministrations. "Shhh Sammy, it's alright your ok." _

_Sammy peered up at him with teary eyes and a look of pure misery. "Abgootta..mootakag"_

_Dean smiled at Sammy's attempt to communicate. _

"_It's alright," Dean whispered softly. Using his hand to cradle Sammy's neck. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're my baby. No one will hurt you." _

"_Deeeeeeeeee…" Sammy squealed. _

_At that point Dean knew Sammy was his and his alone and he would even hurt his daddy if push came to shove to protect Sammy. _

"Dean!" Bobby yelled as he shook Dean's shoulder again.

Dean got shaken out of the memory as he peered up at Bobby's worried face. "Huh?"

"Huh? Damnit boy you almost gave me a heart attack."

Something tugged on his shirt and he looked down to see Sammy peering up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Deanie where you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere tiger." Dean replied but realized that Sammy wasn't speaking in the physical sense.

Sammy got a look of indignation on his face as he gave him the patented bitch face that big Sam usually graced him with. "Deanie you brain went out ta window."

Bobby laughed as the concern died down. He squeezed Dean's shoulder as he busied himself with dishes.

"Thanks for the reminder kiddo." Dean replied with a smile. "I'll have to remember that when I go look for it later." Heart warming memories and smiles were over. He and Bobby had work to do.

* * *

**So I had to get a chapter out before we lose internet. Not much happened but I promise more will happen next chapter whenever I get internet back lol. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Sorry that the chapters aren't that long and there isn't a lot of action. But I always say have patience everything will reveal itself with time and I'm just building up to the fun stuff. Plus I may have hurt Sammy and big brother dean along for the ride so grip on tight. This chapter contains a lot of schmoop so be warned for that. Also next chapter starts off the action I promise you that. Sorry for the shortness but I had to give you guys something since it's been awhile. I'm also working on Hide and Seek I know how long it's been since I updated but like the last chapter things aren't coming together right or something but a chapter will be out soon. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean scrubbed a calloused hand across his face. They weren't coming any closer to finding the son of a bitch. His eyes were bloodshot no doubt, he yawned occasionally wising for a reprieve but he knew he couldn't stop. His days were limited and he couldn't just take one off for a vacation. He definitely couldn't leave Sammy as a 2 year old when he died. That was just unacceptable.

"Boy I think I might have something."

Dean perked up at hearing that. It was the first time he heard Bobby's voice in over two hours. He hoped Bobby found a viable lead on this thing. Getting out of his chair and giving one look in the living room making sure Sammy was still there he quickly leaned over Bobby's shoulder. "Lay it on me."

"There's been some signs of him up in the upstate part of New York." Bobby stated scrolling down the page.

Dean gave an incredulous look as he peered at the screen. "New York? How the hell the thing go from Nebraska to New York?"

"Maybe he liked the weather?" Bobby said sarcastically.

Dean frowned then peered closer. It was December so it had to be pretty cold there. "Really?"

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his forehead.

"Really? Jeez boy how stupid can ya be." Bobby muttered.

Rubbing his forehead he muttered under his breath but continued to listen.

"From what I got he's terrorizing people in a retirement home. Bringing back dead lovers and what not. Messing with the staff and such."

Dean cringed. That was kinda cruel. "Well if he's there we have to go."

Bobby shut the laptop as he turned around. "Go? Dean that would take about a week! If you haven't noticed your brother isn't fit to drive in a car for a week."

Dean forgot about that. His big Sam would be bitchy and whiny but would ultimately go willingly. Sammy was different. He was only a toddler and Dean knew more than anyone how restless a young Sammy could be in a long road trip. A baby Sammy would scream every hour or so. A Sammy who was one would talk incoherently for hours. Now that Sammy was two he could actually form sentences and would no doubt drive Dean up the wall.

Dean sighed. Damnit. How was he supposed to hunt this bitch down if he couldn't go anywhere? Squeezing the bridge of his nose he looked at Bobby begging for help.

Bobby took off his ball cap as he ran his hand through his dimming hair. "I don't know boy you could leave Sammy here and head off?" Bobby offered but knew it wasn't likely.

Dean immediately shook his head no. That wasn't an option but what other ones were there?

"How about waiting till he comes some place closer. He's bound to get bored sooner or later."

Dean gave Bobby an incredulous look. Wait! He didn't have time to friggin' wait. "Bobby I don't have time! If you haven't noticed my clock is ticking down."

"Don't you think I know that boy!" Bobby yelled. "I'm pretty sure we all do so save the dramatics and reminders would ya. It isn't helping any of us and it sure as hell ain't helping Sam!" Bobby yelled but immediately regretted it. He didn't mean to include his feelings on the matter about how it all pertained to big Sam.

Dean shut up at that. He never really thought how much him reminding Sam about the deal would hurt. It was just easier to face it head on but obviously him throwing out reminders wasn't helping anyone but himself. And wasn't that selfish? He always blamed Sam as the selfish one in the family but really he was no better. He brought Sam back to life for his own need even though he knew how much the deal there Dad made pained him. He's throwing out reminders and jesters that are only helping himself. And worst of all he's been giving Sam a hard time. About everything the kid did. Did Dean really think that just by command Sam would stop looking for ways out of the deal? Sam stopped listening to orders a long ass time ago. It seems like Dean forgot a lot of things lately.

"I'm sorry boy I didn't-" Bobby started but was cut off by Dean's hand.

"No," Dean said. His voice suspiciously husky. "I understand now. It's definitely not easy for anyone of you and I got to understand that. I should have understood that since I went through it already but I guess I got kinda lost." Dean admitted quietly.

Bobby's heart ached but he knew there was nothing he could say to help so he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze letting that be enough.

* * *

Sammy was happily hugging his bear and while watching cartoons on Uncle Bobby's TV. He never really got a chance to watch a lot of TV with Daddy around but Daddy wasn't here right now. Daddy was kicking the witches butt. Sammy giggled as he pictured his Daddy in a heroic cape like batman literally kicking the witches butt. No one messed with his Daddy.

Suddenly a commercial came on with kids playing on a playground. Sammy yearned to slide down the slide and swing on the swings. He remembered playing on the playground at Deanie's school but that was really all and he only gotten about 2 minutes to play. But he knew not to ask of such trivial things or he would bare witness to his Daddy's wraith and Sammy didn't want to get yelled at.

Staring fondly at the screen he brought a hand up to touch it hoping maybe that his touch would make it real. Make a world where his Mommy was alive, where Daddy played ball with them, where Deanie got to go to a school and make friends. Where Sammy had a family like everyone else.

A lone tear slipped down his face as the commercial ended. Taking all his dreams with it.

* * *

Dean sat in a chair in the kitchen. Listening to Bobby's clicking and watching Sammy in the living room.

Sammy immediately stopped smiling and placed a hand on the TV screen in wonderment. Dean wondered what had Sammy so fixed and it didn't take long to realize it was a commercial of a park.

Sammy always loved going to the park but there Dad never really took the time to take them. No wonder the kid was so awe struck.

Figuring that Sammy would soon come running in and asking to go he prepared himself.

And waited.

And waited.

Sammy wasn't coming.

Dean furrowed his brow at that. Sammy obviously wanted to go but why didn't he come ask? Better yet when did Dean even listen? Now a days Dean really didn't give a rat's ass what Sam thought or wanted even if Sam asked him. Seeing little Sammy hold out on something he really wanted really made Dean's heart ache.

If Sammy wanted to go to the park by God he was taking him. He may have made a lot of mistakes with Sammy when he's bigger but it's no time like now to start fixing them.

Walking into the living room he crouched down next to Sammy as he stared at the TV.

Sammy looked over at him and almost gave into asking but withheld himself not wanting to get in trouble.

"You know there's some killer slides down at the park with your name on them." Dean stated as he looked over at Sammy.

Sammy's eyes shone brightly. "Deanie take Sammy to park?"

Dean smiled. "Only if you want to go."

Sammy squealed a high pitch squeal as he immediately got up to jump up and down with joy. "Sammy go to park. Sammy go to park. Sammy go to park." Sammy sing-songed as he danced around excitably.

"Calm down tiger." Dean admonished as he picked up the wiggling two year old.

Sammy stopped as he looked seriously at Deanie. "I luv you."

Dean gulped as he tried to hide how much that one statement really meant. "I love you too Sammy. Let's go tell Uncle Bobby where were going then we can go. Ok?"

Sammy nodded his head. "Otay."

* * *

Parking the Impala in an empty spot Dean was happy that the park was pretty much empty except for a few kids scattered about. It was probably due to the weather since it was December but luckily it wasn't too chilly out except for a nice breeze.

Getting out of the car he immediately opened up the passenger seat to get his excited baby brother out. "Ready to play tiger?"

Sammy giggled as he clapped his hands. He held out his arms ready for Deanie to take him out of his car seat.

Once Sammy was unbuckled Dean walked with him on his hip over to the toddler's playground where everything was miniaturized and made for little bodies.

Setting Sammy down he turned him around as he crouched low.

"Alright Sammy ready for the rules?"

Sammy pouted but otherwise obliged. "Yea."

"Ok, no talking to strangers, don't get to rough to where you hurt yourself, and if a stranger approaches you don't talk to them or even look at them just call out for me. Got it?" Dean said sternfully.

Sammy nodded. "Deanie can I go slide?"

Dean smiled as he straightened up. "Of course but remember the rules."

Sammy smiled as he hurried off to the playground. Remembering the rules he slowly climbed onto the structure as he waved happily at Deanie who was sitting on a nearby bench.

Neither party noticed the man standing by the bathrooms with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Watching the child happily play on the playground.

* * *

**.Dun LoL So what did you think? Who's the man? Is he a demon like Ruby predicted or is he something more sinister of the human variety? I guess we'll have to find out huh? Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **So did I let a pedophile get Sammy or a demon? Both aren't really great choices but I always have a plan. Let's read and see what happened shall we? Also sorry for all the lines erperating stuf fbut if I bunched it all together it wouldn't make much sense there's just a lot of POV's to get across lol Thanx Charity

* * *

The man inside the demon yelled fruitlessly; begging for him not to harm the small child.

The demon smirked. The man was indeed a pedophile and little Sammy was his type. Dimples, curly brown hair and an infectious laugh. The demon didn't know whether the prospect of going back to jail or the protective older brother keeping watch frightened him but he didn't care.

All he wanted to do was obliterate Sam Winchester off the face of this earth.

And what better way then to do it when the little shit was too small to defend himself. All the demon needed was a quick diversion and all would work out fine.

* * *

Dean was idly drumming his fingers on his jeans just lounging back in the bench watching Sammy play. It was rather boring but he was glad he could at least make the kid happy since he's been screwing up in that department lately.

As it got later in the day all the other kids disappeared to where it was just him and Sammy which was fine with Dean.

He didn't have the heart to tell the kid to stop. He was sliding, climbing, swinging (well trying to at least) and all around having a good time. Dean could see it in the way he smiled, laughed, giggled. When Sam usually smiled it put a smile on Dean's face but lately big Sam didn't smile or laugh anymore which put Dean in a rather grumpy mood. It wasn't like Sam had much to smile about anyway. His big brother was going to Hell and there was no way to stop it. Though Dean would never relay that to Sam. He just truly didn't believe that there was nothing Sam could do.

Dean sighed. He wished he handled the situation differently but what's done is done.

"Alright Sammy five more minutes!" Dean yelled to his wayward brother. Sam didn't seem like he heard him but he knew the message was received.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Digging around in his pocket he checked the caller I.D and then answered.

"Yeah?"

"_Boy we have a serious problem."_

_

* * *

_Sammy giggled once again as he slid down the slide. He never had this much fun before. He never really got a chance to.

Looking over to Deanie he could hear that Deanie was on the phone and figured he milk it for all it was worth by playing longer.

Climbing up the stairs again he leaned on the railing looking out to the world below. He could see that Deanie got up to pace back and forth behind the bench.

Sammy's eyes held a mischievous gleam as he quietly hopped off the set to sneak up and scare Deanie.

Tip toeing over he hid behind the massive slide as he tried to hard not to giggle.

Then a meaty paw wrapped around his face effectively cutting off the scream he admitted.

Looking up his eyes widened at the man with black eyes.

* * *

"That's exactly what I mean boy!" Bobby grumbled as he ran his hand through his thinning hair.

Once the two of them left Bobby figured he get some more research in but it wasn't even ten minutes later a demon showed up acting like a harmless customer. Bobby couldn't figure out how the damn thing got in the yard when his yard and house are littered with symbols and traps. He only came to one conclusion that they were facing higher level demons that couldn't be affected by them.

One demon down. How many more to come?

"_Damnit Bobby! What the hell am I supposed to do?" _

Bobby felt honestly terrible for calling in and delivering bad news but Sammy's life depended on it and he be damned if he let something happen to the kid. "All I know is you grab Sammy and high tail it back to my house."

"_Alright I'll get him…just…," A pregnant pause could be heard through the phone. "Just be careful alright?" _

"You to boy. Take care of your brother."

"_You know I will. See you there." _

Shutting the phone off Dean sighed as he scrubbed a callous hand across his face. At least Sammy got to play a little while. Turning he gave his full attention to the playground and froze.

It was a ghost town. No infectious laughter or curly brown top in sight.

Panic gripped his heart in a strangled squeeze that seemed to effectively cut off his oxygen.

Looking around with wild eyes he yelled. "SAMMY!"

* * *

Sammy could feel the onset of a panic attack again. He breathed harshly through his nostrils as he kicked and squirmed in the large man's grip.

"Shut up you insolent brat!" The demon hissed angrily.

Sammy busted out crying as he tried to yell for help.

"I said shut up!" The demon yelled as he momentarily took his hand off the toddler's mouth to backhand him.

Sammy cried out in pain but just as quickly the hand covered his mouth again.

Then Sammy stopped and remembered a long ago forgotten memory.

"_But Deanie I no understanded?"_

_Deanie smiled as he demonstrated. "It's easy Sammy if anyone ever puts there hands on you and it isn't me or dad. Just bite them." _

_Sammy furrowed his brow. "Bite em'?"_

"_Yeah use your little chompers to good measure leave a nice mark on there skin till me or dad can get there. Then after you bite them run screaming holy murder you got that?"_

_Sammy nodded his head. _

Plan already formed Sammy bit down on the hand that was trapping his mouth.

The demon hissed as he brought his hand away ready to give the child holy Hell. "You little shit you'll pay for that."

But Sammy was already running looking wildly till he found Deanie's back and he ran straight into his legs. Gripping the denim tight he trembled but was at ease knowing Deanie would take care of the mean man.

* * *

Dean was way beyond panicking. He didn't believe in coincidences but his conscious it trying to tell him that Sammy was just playing hide and seek. Which was reasonable since it was his favorite game to play but reasonable answers and the stone cold truth answers go hand and hand. Dean didn't believe it but it didn't stop him from checking potential hiding spots just to be sure.

Looking under the other benches he screamed. "Sammy!"

But Sammy was no where to be found.

Looking around wildly he noticed a small bush that had all the potential for a Sammy hiding spot. He crouched down low and peered under the thing but Sammy wasn't there. Hiding his disappointment and panic he tried to rack his brain for another place to look when something collided with his legs.

"Oomph." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he tried to stop himself from toppling over.

Turning around he was overjoyed that it was his brother.

Scooping the trembling bundle up he hugged him close as his heart hammered in his chest. "God Sammy where did you go?"

Sammy trembled as he started crying. "The mean man Deanie."

Dean froze. Looking at his brother more closely he could see the bright red mark on his cheek that looked suspiciously like a hand. Panic was traded in for rage. As anger built inside him to a boiling point.

Who dare lay a hand on his brother?

"What happened?" He asked he demanded trying to keep his face and tone calm.

Sammy sniffed. "The man stop me from screaming Deanie he had back eyes and…and…and." Sammy couldn't continue any further as he cried some more.

Black eyes? Shit! There was a demon here too. No time for revenge he had to high tail his and Sammy's ass out of here.

"Deanie will take care of it ok? Let's just go back to Uncle Bobby's." Dean muttered softly as his hand came up to cradle the back of Sammy's head.

Walking steadily to the car in a hurried pace he froze as he noticed someone leaning on his baby.

Not really in a great mood for a horny teen that was mesmerized by her beauty Dean yelled at the back of the person's head. "Get the hell away from my car!" Dean snarled.

The kid didn't seem fazed just turned their head around with a small smirk.

That's when Dean realized this wasn't a kid but a grown man. _A grown man with black eyes._

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester. Let me tell you I've been dying to meet you."

* * *

**So…..? You didn't think I let a pedophile get Sammy did you? No I just infused both lol. So what's going to happen? What about Bobby as well? Guess we'll have to wait. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **I know I know it's been awhile but if you read my other story you know how much grief I've been going through lol. I lost internet for like a month then got it back only to loose it again. Hopefully it stays this time or I just might go insane (I probably already am) So let's hope I'm not completely losing it upstairs and can produce a read worthy chapter. Yeah? With our goal in mind let's read and see.

* * *

Dean snarled holding Sam's head to his chest not wanted Sam to see the demon.

The demon only smirked as it pushed off from the car to stand right in front of them.

"I gotta tell ya Dean out of all the Winchesters you're my favorite. Big, strong, not afraid of anything. Not even Hell. Though I suppose you do lie from time to time."

"You have no clue what your talking about you black eyed freak." Dean yelled. "If I were you I would turn your ass around and get the hell outta here."

The demon clearly wasn't faced.

Dean was starting to sweat as he tried to think of a way to get Sam outta here unharmed. He really couldn't set him down and go into full combat. He couldn't risk Sam trying to jump into the fight or the demon getting to Sam first. He was coming up with a big blank and he could only hope the demon slipped up somewhere so Dean could take advantage.

The demon smirked again. "Did anyone ever tell ya about Hell Dean? Did you ever hear stories or looked it up?"

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips as he contemplated what to answer. Yes people have told him about what they think Hell would be and yes he did look it up but the demon didn't need to know that.

"Whatever those crack pot hunters told you it's not even compared to what it's really like. The heat is so intense it leaves blisters on your unprotected skin like a bad sunburn that won't go away. The air is dry and humid filled with the musty stench of sulfur and bodies burning." The demon walked closer with every word said.

Dean tried not to let his true feelings show. With every word he was getting more terrified. No matter how much he told Sam that he wasn't scared he knew that as the days ticked on he was becoming more frantic. Dean adjusted his hold on Sam hoping that what the demon said was flying over his little head.

"The worst is the screams. The tortured moans and pleas from the souls downstairs would haunt you forever. You'll start to lose your mind as your sanity slowly slips away. Day by day you'll get tortured and be reduced to a pathetic soul that roams around hell for eternity. No purpose and no life. Because I gotta tell ya Dean when you're down there all you got is time. Time to burn. Time to rot. And time to slowly go insane."

Just as Dean was about to lose his mind a bright glow emitted from the Demon's neck as it let out a tortured scream. The body dropped to the ground lifelessly twitching.

Looking up with confusion he could now see Ruby holding the demon killing knife that now dripped the host's blood.

He was about to open his mouth but Ruby quickly silenced him.

"No talk now shortbus there's more to come. Get your ass in gear and go to Bobby's house pronto."

Not one to argue he quickly dug his keys out and slid into the Impala. He didn't even notice that Sam was stilled curled on his lap he just shoved the keys in the ignition and gunned it.

Ruby was left standing in the parking lot as she watched the car drive away. Smirking she turned to leave only to be crowded by more demons.

"Going somewhere Ruby?"

Well shit.

* * *

Bobby checked his watch for the thousandth time as he opened to curtain to peek out.

The road was empty.

Damnit! He knew better than this he was an experienced hunter and yet he let them go off when they clearly needed to regroup and handle the situation more maturely. Now they were being ambushed and had no clue how many are on the enemy's side or how many more will try to attack them within the hour.

Dropping the curtain with a huff he went back to pacing as he tried to come up with a legitimate plan. His brain just wasn't coming up with anything. He was drawing on thin air here.

A knock on the door interrupted him out of his rant. Feeling his pockets for the holy water and salt he grabbed his gun and crept towards the door.

Opening it up a crack he was about to say Christo when a cheery voice interrupted him.

"Hey Bobby are Sam and Dean around I think we need to talk."

"Christo." Bobby muttered under breath but the guy didn't flinch. Bobby's brow furrowed as he tried to rack his brain for an answer.

"Sorry Bobby wrong creature."

Suddenly something in his brain clicked. "You're the trickster."

* * *

Flinging up dirt in the driveway Dean skidded to a halt as he quickly exited the car.

Sam was still huddled in his embrace and Dean was worried since he hadn't said a word on the ride over there but Dean knew he couldn't fix it until he got Sam safely inside.

Running up to the door he was surprised that it was opening a crack.

_No! _Whipping out his gun he carried in the back of his jeans he silently crept into the house as he looked around for Bobby.

What he did see was an unfamiliar figure in the kitchen.

Cocking his gun he brought it up to the mans head. Until he turned around.

"Now I say this is a long overdue chat. Don't you Dean?"

Dean gulped as he tried to stop his shaking. It was the fucking trickster! The damn thing that caused this whole mess.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled suddenly bringing down his weapon since he knew it was worthless against him.

"Now Dean that's a little harsh I only did what you asked." The trickster admonished.

"I know." Dean said firmly all too aware that he was the cause of this. "Just change him back ok? I don't want this anymore."

The trickster seemed to think it through. Dean was soon filled with hope that the trickster could change all this and everything could go back to normal or as normal as things were at the moment.

"Na I like this too much."

Dean was soon filled with rage. "You like seeing a little kid get hunted by demons!"

"No, that part isn't very amusing. I was only giving you what you wanted. You wanted your little brother back and walla there he is. It seems you're not very gracious of your wish."

Dean had to fight to not scream right now. "Of course I'm not jackass! If you haven't noticed I'm going to hell in a few months and I rather Sam be a giant than a toddler when I leave."

The trickster seemed to think about that as well. He was only doing this to mess with the boys rather than have a real reason. "I understand Dean-o but the wish isn't up to me. It will return to normal when you truly get your brother back."

Dean was about to retort again when he thought about that. It only served to confuse him. "Huh?"

"Come on I thought you were smarter than that." The trickster said clearly exasperated. "You and I know that the Sam you have now is nothing like the Sam that died in Cold Oak. Now is he?"

Dean swallowed down the urge to panic. He didn't believe anything the yellow eyed demon said he just couldn't fathom it. Now that it's laid out so plainly he's having second thoughts. He knew that Sam changed after he was resurrected. He was more cold, distant and edgy. The lighthearted puppy loving brother seemed non existent and he was mainly to blame for that. Yet he still put it off on Sam. Blaming Sam for something that he himself clearly did. Yet he complained about it and begrudged it like a bad disease. Who the hell was he to complain?

The trickster smiled seeing that Dean was putting it all together. "I knew you weren't that dumb. All you have to do Dean-o is fix your mistake and mend your relationship with your brother. It all lies within the bind between you and Sam I know you'll figure it out."

Dean blinked and suddenly the trickster was gone.

Trying to calm his breathing Dean then realized that he didn't see Bobby anywhere in sight.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled in a hurried rush adjusting Sam in his arms as he searched the house.

The only thing that clearly stood out to Dean was that Bobby wasn't here. Either the trickster was up to something or the demons got Bobby. And it was all Dean's fault.

* * *

Sammy trembled in Deanie's grip not really comprehending anything that was going on around him. He could hear Deanie yelling and other voices shouting but everything was going by so fast.

He was scared of the man with black eyes. Scared that the man would come back for him or hurt Deanie or Uncle Bobby. Sammy didn't want them hurt because of him.

Suddenly a pain blossomed behind his eyes growing in intensity. Sammy whimpered at the pressure as it grew and grew until he couldn't hold in the scream.

Then pictures were playing across his head like a movie.

"_Lock him up. He'll make perfect bait."_

_Bobby hung by manacles from the wall a small was cut bleeding sluggishly on his forehead but he was anything but subdued. He cursed at the demons and yelled Christo a couple of times. Even trying to chant some Latin but they quickly shut him up with a gag. _

_The demon came an caressed Bobby's head almost lovingly. _

"_Don't worry Singer that little brat will be here soon then you get to watch as we tear him apart from the inside out."_

_All the demons laughed as Bobby screamed._

_Everything went black._

_

* * *

_** A lot of action in this chapter. What's going to happen to Bobby? How will Dean rescue him and try to juggle get Sam back to big Sam. Oh my he has a lot of work cut out for him. Reviews are appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys for the late update. I was scattering around to finish Hide and Seek which is accomplished I'm happy to state so if you haven't seen the last chapter go check it out! Other than that I've been a taking in stray cats literally hahaha. These Jerks who live behind us left like 12 cats when they moved and there the most sweetest cat's ever too. All friendly and such. They even left two baby kittens that were probably only 6 weeks old. I took those two in and I'm happy to say there gaining weight because there ribs were showing before. Trouble and Lucky are there names hahaha. I'll have to post a pic on my profile. Enough chit, chat let's move onto the story. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean was startled when he heard the terrified scream coming from his brother. Sammy had been so quiet that Dean figured he went too sleep but he shouldn't have been so easily fooled. When they were younger Sammy never went to sleep without a fight unless he was sick.

That's when Dean was snapped back to reality when Sam's small weight went suddenly limp in his arms. "Sammy!" Dean yelled, panicked at how limp the small body was.

Lowering Sammy down to the floor gently Dean did a quick assessment. Checking pulse, his breathing and his pupils which all passed inspection. Pinching the skin between the bridge of his nose Dean gave a long suffering sigh. Maybe Sammy was so overwhelmed with what was going on that he passed out from it?

It could happen since when Sammy was little he would either yell for hours of pass out if he became too stressed. Dean remembered Sammy's first day at school. The kid was excited but way to stressed to think clearly and Sammy wound up getting so worked up he passed out and missed his first day of kindergarten.

Dean smiled sadly. Still thinking that Sammy passed out from too much stress he hefted him up and laid him on the couch. "Don't worry Sammy you sleep I'll fix all of this." Dean promised softly still kneeling before the couch. He lingered for a few more seconds until he got up to start some more research on the where-a-bout's on Bobby and possibly figuring out the trickster's cryptic code.

It wouldn't be even an hour later until Dean figured out the real reason of Sam's fainting spell.

* * *

Bobby panted harshly through his nose. Mostly from anger than anything else. He wouldn't let these demons get there filthy hands on Sammy or Dean for that matter. Ever since John's passing he became a surrogate father to the boys and he's not failing that job now. Not when everything was on the line.

The demons came and gone as they pleased.

None talked to him except to taunt him because they knew how mad they would get of they talked about Sammy. Screwing his eyes shut tightly Bobby concentrated on a plan to get out of here.

But the manacles were solid steel and they stripped him of every weapon he had before they cuffed him. Bobby hated to admit it but as the seconds went by his hope of escaping dimmed.

Yelling furiously against the gag Bobby vowed that if he did escape out of here he was going to give every single demon hell.

* * *

_Sammy was alone in a dark abyss. _

_Every which way he turned he was met with blistering darkness that seemed to be encroaching upon him. _

_He whimpered slightly. He was scared and he wanted his Deanie. He wanted Daddy. _

_Fat tears rolled down his face slowly. "Deanie!" Sammy yelled but all he heard was the echo of his own voice. _

"_Don't be scared little one."_

_Sammy jumped at the soft voice. "Who-whose there?" Sammy asked quietly. _

"_I'm here to help you."_

_Sammy brightened up at that but remembered a golden rule his Daddy instilled in him. "I no talk strangers." Sammy lamented his shakiness reverberating through his words. _

_The stranger chuckled but it wasn't a creepy chuckle it was a chuckle mixed with fondness and amusement. It reminded Sammy of when Deanie laughs. Sam felt himself easing up already. _

"_That's a good rule to remember but I'm here to bring you back to Deanie. Wouldn't you want that?"_

_Sammy nodded his head eagerly but remembered that it was too dark to see so he spoke up. "Yes sir." _

_Suddenly a hand was thrust out of the darkness. It was open and inviting. _

_Sammy shrugged and walked up to latch onto it. _

"_Let's go find Deanie shall we?"_

The light was the first thing that registered in Sammy's mind. Blinking open hazy eyes he winced as the light seemed to aggravate his eyes and make his head pound wasn't real sure what was going on everything was still a fuzzy memory.

Suddenly a face appeared above his face and he had to squint real hard to make out the features but he instantly recognized his brother's face. "Deanie!" Sammy shouted his arms instantly reaching out to be held.

Dean obliged him and picked him up to give him a big hug. "God Sammy you scared me."

Sammy nodded but soon winced. His head was really hurting him. "Ow.."

Dean frowned. "Ow? Where are you hurting?"

Sammy sniffed. "Mys head hurts Deanie."

Dean smiled sympathetically. A Headache. Just what they needed. He didn't have any baby aspirin around either.

"You got a headache Sammy?" Dean asked lightly settling down in the cushions of the couch.

Sammy nodded.

Then he seemed to remember the flashbacks. He remembered the way the pressure built in his skull until he couldn't contain his scream. They were like images going in warp speed really blurry and hard to make out but Sammy caught enough of a glimpse to have seen Uncle Bobby hurt.

"Deanie!" Sammy cried again but whimpered when the pain ratcheted up in his head.

"Shhhh…." Dean whispered soothingly bringing his hand up to cradle Sam's head gently. "You have to speak softer."

"I knows why my head hurt." Sammy replied softly finding that his head didn't hurt as much when he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, wanna tell me then." Dean said softly figuring Sammy remembered passing out.

"I saws Unca Bobby get hurted." Sammy sniffed trying to hold in tears that wanted to fall. The last thing he wanted to do was cry and get worked up again.

That got Dean thinking. He eyes widened as he looked down at Sammy to try to confirm his suspicions and the lines that were formed around the toddler's mouth and the headache proved it.

Sammy had a vision?

Well shit.

"What did you see baby?" Dean spoke softly using the moniker he used to use often when Sammy was that age. He knew that Sammy didn't remember anything of his mother so Dean secretly picked up her nickname for Sammy when she passed.

"Unca Bobby was trapted and and… they hurted Unca Bobby!" Sammy shouted breaking his earlier promise not to get worked up.

"Who Sammy? Who hurt Uncle Bobby?" Dean demanded softly.

"The bad man wifh back eyes." Sammy stated solemnly as he burrowed his hurting head in Deanie's chest.

* * *

**Ohhh a sort of cliffhanger hahaha. I just wanted to add to the suspension or something like that. Or that's what I told myself at least hahaha. Who was the guy in Sammy's dream? Any guesses? Tell me what ya think. Thanx Charity**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Sorry this is late. I typed it up, had it all perdy and than gave me horrible trouble. L It wouldn't post it. *shakes fist at * The one time I write this stuff fairly early, geez figures. So sorry again for the lateness. Thanx Charity

* * *

Bobby was suddenly bathed in a bright light that pierced through his closed eye lids.

He didn't mean to fall asleep but somehow the hours passed and his eyes became droopy. No matter how many times he tried to shake himself awake. To stay alert and keep watch. His eyes insisted his ass was sleeping or else.

A pair of demons walked down the rickety staircase. Bobby figured he was in some kinda basement which wasn't odd in South Dakota so he hoped that he was still in the state preferably near his home.

The first one that he saw was the leader of the pack. Possessing some guy with too much hair gel. The rest were obviously his buddies willing to do whatever the leader said.

Bobby scoffed at the thought. Demons who listens to other demons is really rather amusing to him.

"Singer." The leader said gruffly while chewing on a toothpick.

Bobby would have told him where to shove that toothpick but sadly he was still gagged but that didn't stop him from shouting obscenities at the old man.

The demon smirked giving the rest of his brigade a look that Bobby couldn't quite decipher.

The other demons went up stairs obviously not needed for whatever the demon had planned.

"Bobby Singer. If it isn't the shit-face I hate as much as the Winchesters. I gotta say I have been _dying _to meet you." The demon said in a way to cheerful voice. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I figured I'd come down here to tell ya the little brat and his ass of a brother are coming our way. We left enough clues so it shouldn't be hard."

Bobby's heart started to beat faster at that. He yanked hard on the manacles but that only caused blood to well. He couldn't let these demons get there hands on _his _boys. He couldn't!

Yanking harder Bobby cursed while the demon just laughed.

* * *

Dean had to swallow down bile at that statement.

The demons had Bobby. They wanted Sam.

He was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place right now.

He had to save Bobby. There was no way around that but he couldn't bring Sam with them. The demons were waiting on it. Just sitting idly knowing that Dean would come willingly for Bobby.

But what they didn't know was when Dean Winchester was pissed every being in this whole entire screwed up world knew it.

And Dean was pissed.

Screwing up his face in rage Dean set to work.

Dean searched high and low. Trying to figure out just where the Demons were holed up.

It didn't take long because the demons left obvious clues. A sure sign that they were just waiting for his arrival.

Sam never left his side. Didn't stray far no matter how mad or angry he got. Which worried him a little. When Sammy was younger his temperamental moods use to scare him and he would then go seek comfort from there Dad. Which had Dean snorting at the complete irony of that situation.

Dean can't remember the exact moment when Sam started losing complete faith in everything there Dad did but he knew it was awfully young.

Before the kid ever found out about hunting.

There Dad tried to keep hunting a secret from Sammy. With the full intention of protecting him but that was really what sparked the backlash.

Dad was vague when he answered questions. Would sometimes come home bloody and really irritable.

Dean knew why though. He knew as his Dad got deeper into hunting and more obsessed the less of the Dad before the fire was seen.

Dad stopped trying to be home before there bedtime. Safe in the knowledge Dean could keep watch. Which Dean didn't mind but it hurt when he had to hear Sam cry quietly in the bathroom because his Dad wasn't there to tuck him in anymore or when he completely forgot his birthday.

It hurt worse than any knife, gun shot, or hell hound could.

As the years drew by Dean's blind faith had also dimmed. He didn't really go out of his way to defend him anymore or try to maintain his honor. His Dad was just to full of secrets and lies.

Sammy thankfully fell back asleep. The obvious headache-_migraine_-getting the better of him.

But unfortunately he did it while on Dean's lap. Snuggled close while sucking a thumb. A habit Sammy had when he was nervous, scared or worried.

Dean figured it was probably all three triggering it.

Giving a long suffering sigh Dean figured he wouldn't spook the kid out even more by telling him they were going on a rescue mission.

Hoisting Sammy with his one arm he absently grabbed the info they needed a he silently made his way out the door.

He felt a tiny arm encase around his neck as Sammy shifted and laid his head on his shoulder. Still sleeping peacefully. Still contently sucking his thumb.

With determination plastered on his face he made his way out the door but failed to notice the man watching from the side lines.

* * *

**Not another cliffy! Oh noes…..So what did ya think? Sorry for the absence of Sam's pov. No worried definitely will here from the little guy next chapter. Again sorry for lateness but damn that ff error. Also Jensen's directorial debut! AAAAAAMMMMMAAAAZZZZIIIINGG Also I'm stilling doing prompt ficlets. Got an idea for a one-shot? Want to see it written? Send me the prompt and I'll write it for you. I already have some on my profile page others have prompted for me. Go check them out and send me those prompts! Thanx Charity**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **There's not going to be many chapters after this one maybe one or two. Three at the most. I'm going to wrap this crazy adventure up and start a new story sometime. Remember guys I'm still taking prompts for one-shot ficlets. Got a prompt? Send it too me and I'll write it in a one-shot. Thanx Charity

* * *

Pulling up to the ramshackle barn Dean had to take a breather.

This was it. Do or die time.

Swallowing back down some of his fears he looked over the bench seat at his brother.

Sammy was surprisingly still sleeping. Curled up into a tiny ball with Dean's coat wrapped around him for warmth.

It was either leave Sam in the car. Definitely not.

Or take him inside the house with him. Also defiantly not.

What the hell was he supposed to do!

He massaged his sore eye sockets with his hands hoping that when he removed them the answer would be right in front of him. But unfortunately he knows all too well life isn't fair enough for the Winchesters for the answer to be that easy.

So he was surprised when he opened them he saw a man standing in front of the car.

The trickster.

* * *

Bobby heard the when the Impala rolled up.

There was no mistaking the sound of the engine as Dean tried to pull up quietly. Though it was kinda hard when your car was full on muscle power.

He prayed to God that Dean had a legitimate plan and didn't just come here half-assed.

Bobby knew Dean's track record wasn't spotless when it came to master plans.

"_Dean! Get you ass down here boy!"_

_Dean came speeding down the stairs knowing that when Uncle Bobby yelled it never meant anything good. "Yes sir?" Dean asked innocently. Trying to deliver his best puppy dog eyes that he knew his Uncle fell for with Sammy. _

"_Don't be batting no puppy eyes at me boy."_

_Damn Dean thought. There goes that plan._

"_Want to explain how my back window is now broken?" Bobby asked with thinly veiled patience. _

_Dean chuckled softly. "Uh….. I was teaching Sammy how to throw a baseball and he accidentally hit the window." Dean lied smoothly. _

"_Nice try Dean but Sammy already told me how you threw his pet rock away." _

_Damn kid can't keep his mouth shut about anything. _

"_Uh…."_

The memory faded quickly and Bobby almost felt like crying.

He remembered that day. He remembered how he was bombarded with a little Sammy, at the mere age of three, crying his eyes out over Dean throwing away his pet rock.

That rock went everywhere with him. Bobby didn't know how he got it or if he just picked up a random rock and drew a face on it but it made the kid happy when his brother didn't want to play with him.

He also remembered the rocks name too. Herbert.

No telling where the kid got that name either. Sammy had such a wild imagination when he was younger.

Sammy….

They still had to change him back. No matter how cute and adorable he is they couldn't do that to big Sam. They owed Sam this.

Tugging furiously on the bonds Bobby could only hope that Dean knew what he was doing. Bobby knew that when it came to protecting Sammy Dean would go down swinging.

* * *

Dean almost freaked out in fright. What the hell was it with these things?

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to jump at the sight of the trickster in his car.

"Jeez! Will you stop that!" Dean chided quietly. Not wanting to wake Sammy up yet.

"Sorry Dean-o scaring you is actually a great joy of mine." The trickster chuckled softly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you tormented me enough?" Dean question. Quite angry at the fact that the trickster could sit there and laugh about scaring him when Dean not only had to pull a rescue mission but try to turn Sammy back into a adult.

The trickster frowned at that and it looked like he had guilt in his eyes. "Listen I know I've been an ass and I only messed with you because come on, you were so asking for it, but you're not a dick. No matter how vindictive I am I don't want to see a child get hurt."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked wearily.

The trickster smirked at that. "I'm saying I'm going to go kick some demon ass. Wanna join me?"

* * *

**What do you think of these turn of events? I know a slow chapter but I'm setting up for the next chapter which involves a lot of action. Stay tuned. Thanx Charity**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late chapter. I was hoping to finish off the story and then post the next chapter but nothing ever turns out how you want *durn*. Anywho this chapter should be significantly longer. There's only one more chapter after this then this story comes to an end *sniffle sniffle* it has been one hell of a ride that's for sure. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all your guy's support and love. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean doesn't believe in coincidences much. Hardly ever.

They were just to perfect to actually be true.

This was one of these situations.

If he would have known Tricksters were more than pain in the asses and were actually badass he would have made friends with one a long ass time ago.

He couldn't believe his eyes as the trickster just took out demon after demon. Of course being a Demi-God does have its perks he supposes. Number one the things are immortal, number two the thing can create anything out of thin air.

Dean stayed out of the fight most of the time. Which is going to give Sam a big laugh when things return to normal.

_Normal…._

What was normal? Dean didn't consider there lives normal or anything close to it. Normal is when a kid breaks a window playing baseball. Normal is when you fail a test then your parents tell you to try better next time. Normal is a freakin happy life, with happy memories and a happy future.

Winchester did not equal normal. In Winchester speak normal is when you accidentally cut yourself cleaning a knife. Normal is when you use a different alias to get a place to stay for the night. Normal is your mother getting burned on the ceiling, your father becoming an obsessed crazed hunter, and apparently going to Hell in a year.

Normal was so overrated.

Thankfully Sammy didn't ask too many questions like he normally does. Which worried Dean more than anything but it worked for now.

Dean was trying to shield him from the gruesome sights but Sam's eyes rose in wonderment at it all.

The trickster wasn't really being gruesome he was being a dick more than anything. Which was normal in its own terms.

Dean's really got to stop defining what is normal.

* * *

Sammy watched in glee as the strange man in front of them turned someone into a teddy bear.

This one was a lot different than the last Teddy. The teddy had shiny blue eyes and a bright purple ribbon to match its pink skin. If Sammy didn't have his own teddy at Uncle Bobby's he would have gladly took this one home in a heat beat.

Time seemed to vary. He knew that he was being carried by Deanie and following the strange man with magical teddy powers but he didn't know where exactly he was or what they were doing here.

Sammy didn't question too much because he could sense that Deanie was troubled somehow and worried. He wondered if Deanie was worried about Uncle Bobby. Sammy knew he was.

He wondered what the man with black eyes did to his cherished Uncle. Was Uncle Bobby hurt? Did he have a boo boo that needed a kiss and hug to get better? Was Uncle Bobby even alive?

Sammy shuddered at the last option. It scared him to think that he wouldn't get to see Uncle Bobby again. Sammy felt like crying but he knew he had to stay strong.

The teddy's and animals and bright colors only would last for so long before they got down to the real reason they were there.

Then Sammy would find his Uncle Bobby and kick some butt.

* * *

The trickster suddenly stopped at an old wooden door that has definitely seen its years.

He seemed to be intently studying it. Almost as if he hoped that if he stared at it long enough it will spill all its secrets.

"Bobby's down there Dean. But I'm afraid I can't go with you."

Dean gave an incredulous snort. "Figures you wouldn't stay for the big finale. Well don't worry about me. I got this."

The trickster seriously looked perturbed. "Dean," He said in that voice that was both parts condescending and disappointed. "I don't mean it like that. I have….things to do. I know you can do this there's no doubt about that."

Dean felt oddly satisfied that a _trickster _of all things gave him a compliment. He gave a crooked smirk and went to grab the door handle when he felt a tug on his shirt.

He looked down to see Sammy starting up at him with wide curious eyes. But instead of the fear he suspected he saw a string determination. It was the same look that big Sam would give him now a days. So confident and sure that he could fix everything.

Now though Dean felt bad for all the times he scolded Sam for his confidence.

Maybe that was how Sam dealt with everything. Who was Dean to judge when he hid behind a fearless and cocky attitude to hide his own insecurities and fears.

Sammy was just _different _than Dean and maybe that's what he's been missing most of all.

Looking down at the little toddler he gave his brother a reassuring smile. "You ready squirt?"

Sammy looked like a 2 year old going on 30 year old. There was no fear in the toddler's eyes only strong determination. Sammy nodded his head once and that was all the invitation he needed.

They were ready to face what was coming. They've been ready to face it for awhile Dean just forgotten that. Got a little confused but he intends to make up for it when this whole mess is over with.

Turning to the trickster, who had a goofy grin on his face, he bit his lip not quite sure how to say what he wanted to say.

Then a warm hand settled on his shoulder and he could see the trickster looking at him with knowing eyes. He gave one stern nod then descended down the stairs.

* * *

The stairs creaked and moaned under his and his brother's weight.

Dean winced. So much for a stealthy entrance.

The basement was dark and musty. It smelt like wet gym socks which rolled Dean's stomach. He could feel Sam's own face plastered into his shirt no doubt trying to block out the stench.

He tightened his grip on his brother and made his was deeper into the basement.

From what he could tell it was empty. Empty of any demons that is.

Making his way deeper and deeper he heard faint whispering and _screaming. _God awful screaming almost like nails on a chalkboard.

He listened intently to make out what was going on since the basement echoed so loudly.

"_I swear to you Bobby Singer I will find you. You piece of shit!"_

"_You can try but you would have to get out of Hell first."_

Dean gave a funny look and finally emerged to where the voices were.

What he saw had him laughing his ass off?

Bobby was smugly standing before a demon who was trapped into a devil's trap.

Dean chuckled dryly.

"We came to rescue you but big bad hero already has it covered."

Bobby startled but stilled as he saw them approach. "Thank God Dean I heard some horrible sounds coming from upstairs! Are you and Sammy ok?"

Bobby sounded worried. Even terrified. "Were ok. Nothing a little trickster couldn't fix."

"Trickster?" Bobby questioned.

Dean shook his head. "It's a long story. Mind telling me what happened?"

Bobby chuckled. "It's a long story as well." Then Bobby suddenly tensed up. "Did you find out how to change Sam back?"

Dean's mood deflated. "No." He whispered brokenly.

Bobby gave a sympathetic smile as he laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. "We will Dean don't worry. How about we head on home."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What about the screaming banshee back there?"

"_You asshole's get your asses back here! I swear I know people you do __**not **__want to mess with! Let me out of this piece of crap! SINGERRRRRR!" _

Bobby chuckled. "It can wait let's just get Sammy home I can tell he's had a long day."

Dean suddenly looked down and noticed Sam was peacefully sleeping again. Something warmed in his heart at the prospect of maybe getting to raise Sammy again. Maybe they could find a way out of this deal.

Something else blossomed in his heart. Something he hasn't felt in a long while. Hope.

* * *

The trickster was leaning on a tree outside the old rusty house. He had a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

"Dean Winchester. You asked for your younger brother back and I granted you your wish. At first you were frustrated, confused even irritated. Then you realized that a young Sammy isn't really much different than a Big Sam and that you both had to change in order to move on and become brother's again. You learned the road isn't easy and that we all have crosses to bear. But what's most important is that your closer to your brother than you've ever been all you needed was a little self discovery first. You have completed your lesson."

The trickster then snapped his fingers and the house was bathed in a white light then nothing.

* * *

**Oh NO! What did the trickster do? What do you think happens next? The last chapter *sniffle* Thanx Charity**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **Well guys this is the last chapter. I'm sad to see it go because it has been a roller coaster ride but all things must come to an end. I must say thanks to everyone who reviewed, read it or just took a peek at it. I also must thank anyone who put it on story alert and or faved it. It was so much fun and all of you are such a great support system. Thank you.

Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean awoke to screaming.

He didn't remember what had happened. All he remembered was a while light blinding them and then…nothing.

So it was pretty scary to be woken my screaming.

Jolting out of the bed he didn't even realize that they were back at Bobby's house. He just had to find out where the screaming was coming from.

Then he had a horrible idea. What happened to Sammy?

Suddenly panic overtook him and he ran faster than he ever thought possible. "SAMMY!" Dean screeched as he slid to a stop outside of a doorway that he recognized as Bobby's spare room.

Inside he saw his brother. Who was pretty much butt naked but it was his brother. His brother who was 6'4 again.

"Thank god." He whispered and without thought he instantly embraced him.

Sam seemed to shriek even more.

"EWWWWW Dean! Get off of me!"

Then Dean remembered Sam was still naked. "Gross!" Dean shirked as he instantly pushed Sam away.

Sam grabbed the nearest sheet and wrapped it around himself to save what dignity he had left.

"What the hell is going on! Why am I naked?" Sam shouted. Clearly flustered at the aspect.

"You…you don't remember anything?" Dean asked confused.

"Remember what! All I know is we went to bed in a _motel _not Bobby's house and I wasn't naked!" Sam shouted again. His face was beet red and Dean knew that most of it was due to embarrassment.

"What's all this yelling about!"

Bobby.

Dean turned around as Bobby entered the room. Bobby too had a puzzled look on his face but once he saw Sam he went to embrace him as well.

"No no no no NO! No more hugging till I have clothes on you perverts!" Sam yelled as he darted out of the room in search of some clothing.

Bobby gave Dean a weird look clearly stating what the hell happened.

Dean shrugged. "All I remember is a white light…than nothing."

"Me too. Do you think it was the trickster?"

Dean scratched his head. He didn't know if it was or wasn't but he was happy. He was starting to think he would never get Sam turned back. The trickster was confusing as ever and rather elusive on what would work. "I don't know but let's not look a gift horse in the mouth."

Bobby seemed to agree. "Amen to that." Than Bobby rubbed a hand down his haggard face. "What are we going to tell Sam?"

Dean got a wicked smirk on his face. Oh the glorious blackmail. "I have an idea."

* * *

Once Sam showered and got decent again Dean and Bobby told him everything.

From the trickster to there trips to Wal-Mart and trying to rescue Bobby.

Sam had a look of awe on his face.

"Let me et this straight. A trickster transformed into a child body and mind and then decided to help you out as well?" Sam asked puzzled.

Dean shrugged from where he was leaning on the door. "Hey I'm just as confused as you are."

"We searched everything boy but me and Dean couldn't find anything to change to back. Then bam! It happened." Bobby stated.

Sam still looked in awe. "If it was the trickster I wonder why he did it? I mean there not overly nice and love playing tricks. So how long has it been?" Sam asked a little fearful that he missed precious days of trying to find a way out of Dean's deal.

"A couple." Dean answered swiftly. "Three to five days give or take."

"I bet I had to have been a pain then. I remember how much trouble I was at two." Sam stated guiltily. He didn't want to trouble his brother any further.

Suddenly Dean moved from the door and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Your not a pain…..well on occasion ok you're a pain in the ass but you were never a pain to take care of or watch out for." Dean stated sincerely. He felt the tension melt out of Sam's body at just the simple words and he wondered why he hadn't said stuff like this earlier.

Sam obviously needed reassurance but he's been busy trying to become superman to even give his brother the time of day.

With one last squeeze he was about to turn away when a camera flashed in his eyes.

Feeling dazed he turned to Bobby who had a digital camera-and when the hell did he get one of those?-aimed at them with a smug smirk on his face.

"Insurance." Bobby stated.

"HEY!" Came the angry retorts from both Sam and Dean.

* * *

_Two days later:_

Dean shut the trunk to the Impala as he loaded the last of the bags.

They stayed at Bobby's a little to recoup but even Dean knew they had to hit the hay and start hunting again.

Sam was busy hugging Bobby goodbye. They weren't sure when they would be back but they both knew that they had to come back soon or face the consequences from Bobby.

Dean was leaning on his Impala when he felt a cold shiver run through him.

Looking around he saw all was quiet. Crinkling his brows he shook the feeling off but something was nagging at him to check his pocket.

Reaching inside he grasped a piece a paper he didn't remember putting there.

Unfolding it he could tell it was a letter.

_Dean,_

_You my friend are always fun to mess with. Your little patience and tendency to say stupid things are just to fun to pass up. _

_But also you learn a lesson like no one else can._

_You said you wanted your little brother back. I granted your wish. At first you were mad and a little bit frustrated but then you learned that Big Sam and little Sammy are all in the same. You learned that you both have to compromise to change and that people react differently to situations and maybe just maybe that the problem wasn't what you first suspected it to be. _

_You thought that Sam was the problem. But then you learned that maybe both of you were the problem. That communication between you got so bad it severed your valued bond. _

_I hope you learned from your lesson and please for the love of all that his holy. Shut your pie hole once in a while, ok?_

_Your's truly, The Trickster_

Dean felt a since of nostalgic run through him. Maybe the trickster wasn't all bad. He was merely teaching people lessons and a lot of the time those people never learned there lesson and sadly paid the consequences for them.

Dean had learned a lesson.

That Sam isn't just the problem it's him to. He was busy picking out faults instead of trying to make the situation better. They were so turned around that they didn't know up from down but now…Dean could happily say they were on the same page. They both realized that things were going to get bad before they got better and they needed to stick together through thick and thin just to survive.

Folding the paper back into his pocket as Sam returned to the car he smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, what did you put into your pocket?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Just a note from a friend that's all." Dean stated.

"Ok weirdo if we head west we could make it to Oregon soon. I caught sight of a Wendigo in the area." Sam stated with actual enthusiasm instead of the normal coldness he often heard.

"Weirdo?" Dean admonished with fake hurt. "I wasn't the one pulling a stripper act."

Sam gave him the patented bitch-face as he entered the car. "Hey you're the pervert who was all up on me."

Dean shut his door as he turned to give Sam an incredulous look. "Pervert! Now who's the weirdo?"

"I hate you." Sam seethed silently but Dean knew there was a trace of a smirk on his face.

Dean smiled as he started up the car. "I hate you too bitch."

"Jerk."

**The End**

**

* * *

Well that's the end my friends. It's been a long journey and I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, read it or even took a peek. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they really got me by through hard times. Reviews are love. Thanx Charity**


End file.
